The Marauderette
by DistractedButSerious
Summary: What would have happened after Snapes' Worst Memory in the 5th book if Harry had stayed and watched and I wrote Harry Potter which I didn't . Lily becomes the fifth Marauder, and Snape gets jealous. Can he get her back, or will James make Lily his?
1. His Worst Memory

Chapter One-

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or *sigh*, the Marauders.

******

James POV

I set Snape down as Lily requested, but surprisingly he went after her. "Thanks, Lily, you save me" he said.

"Oh really? Even though I am just a filthy mudblood?" she snapped at him. I could see her watery eyes shooting daggers at him.

"I didn't mean that" Snape said a bit harshly.

"Then why did you say it" she said lowly and fiercely said, so quietly that I hardly heard her.

She stormed off and I saw Sirius stalking towards Snape out of the corner of my eye. "Padfoot" Remus said warningly.

"Moony, don't. I know you want to beat that git just as bad as I do" Sirius said.

"Of course I do, we all do, but violence won't solve this" Remus scolded

"Coming from-" Sirius began, but lowered his voice, "coming from the werewolf"

"Moony, Padfoot, calm yourselves!" I ordered

"James is right, let's go back to the Common Room, with any luck Lily will be there" Remus said, being as sensible as always.

We nodded and started off for the castle.

Once we made it to the portrait Remus told the fat lady the password and she swung open. We stepped inside and Padfoot nudged me. "There. By the windowsill" he whispered.

I nodded and walked forward, towards Lily. She was facing the window and I could hear her whimpering slightly. "Lily?" I said softly.

"What do you want James?" she said quietly.

"To be your friend" I said.

"Why?" she turned to me and her face was streaming with tears, her eyes puffy and her nose red.

"Because, you could do better than that prat, Snape" I told her.

She giggled once, "I wouldn't fit in with you and the...Marauder's, is it?"

"That's us" Sirius said, walking closer. "And FYI, you would much better company than this dork" he said and pointed at me.

"Hey!" I said

"Well, it's true" he said

"You want to duel, Black?" I asked

Lily began laughing and Sirius and I smiled. "See? Anyone who wouldn't run away scared for their life would fit in with us" Remus said

"Why would they run off?" she asked

"James Potter and Sirius Black, the two best duelists at Hogwarts going for a row? That's pretty scary" Sirius boasted.

"Sure, as scary as Frank Longbottom" Remus mumbled.

"He's pretty scary" I defended. Everyone gave me a dubious look, "Remember Potions yesterday? He was pretty scary"

"He saw a bug, aimed for it, missed, and burned off Professor Slughorn's eyebrows" Sirius told me.

"Did you see ole' Sluggy's face? That was scary" I joked.

Lily began laughing again. I smiled at her, "Come on, it's time for lunch" Remus said.

"Coming Lily?" Sirius and I asked at the same time; we always seemed to be thinking on the same level.

"Really?" she asked.

"We meant it. You can be the first Marauder Girl" Remus suggested.

"I don't think so. I am not much of a prankster" she confided.

"Don't worry, neither is Remus, but we can make you one" Sirius said with a wicked grin.

"Oh great" she sighed as we all headed for the portrait hole.

"Lily, I think this will be the beginning of a great friendship" I said to her

"My sentiments exactly" she said to me.

******

Liked it? Tell me what you think!

Do you think I should add on, or make it a one-shot? Please tell me, thanks!

Review, you must!


	2. PreGame Torturings

Chapter Two-

******

lovefrog159-I know the description said I would continue, but I wasn't sure if the one-shot thing was enough or if I should add on. Thanks for your input and being the first to review!

lilyflower42-Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

Clari ()-Thanks!

anonymous... ()-It's okay, don't worry about it! I t think you already reviewed, eight times. PLEASE STOP!

Melanie()-Thanks and o course I will keep going, how could I not with awesome reviewers like you?

**(If you review after I post this chap, I will just reply privately, or if I like your review a lot I will post it on another chapter saying that it is from this chapter! Thanks)**

******

Disclaimer-Owning the Marauder's, huh? If only, if only....

*****

**Lily**

Sitting down in the Grand Hall with the boys I realized they weren't all that bad. Granted, they were pranksters but they were so nice, except for Peter, he was just an annoying kid that adored James. They had these fun nicknames that I didn't get at all, but they said in due time I would understand what they meant. Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs, Remus was Moony and Peter was Wormtail. "Don't worry, Lil. I'll come up with a nickname for you" Sirius promised me.

"Oh great" I mumbled sarcastically. I was eating treacle tart and sitting next to Remus and James and across from Sirius.

"It won't be that bad, lily. I came up with Peter's nickname all on my own" Sirius told me proudly

"Really? You thought of _Wormtail _all on your own, did you?" I asked. Remus and James chuckled once at Sirius's take-aback expression. "I will never understand how you got mixed in with this lot, Remus" I said.

"And even as a prefect I can't keep them under control" Remus sighed.

"Yes, James and I have never succeeded in making Remus a true prankster" Sirius said. "Although, there might be hope for you Lil" Sirius 'assured' me.

I rolled my eyes at Sirius and looked down at my watch. It was 1:10 and I had to write to my mother before tomorrow telling her how my O.W.L.s went. "I have to go" I said while standing up. "Thanks for hanging out with me" I added.

"Where do you have to go?" James asked me.

"I have to write to my mum and then study for my Transfiguration O.W.L." I answered.

"You can study later, Lil, c'mon and hang out with us by the Quidditch field. You can watch Regulus make a fool of himself" Sirius insisted.

"Isn't he your younger brother?" I asked.

"So?"

"So, I would never think that about my sister." I stated, "No matter how foul she and her 'husband', that git, Vernon, are" I murmured.

"You haven't met Regulus. Always counting down the days until he gets to joing You-Now-Who. The wimp would probably back out, out of fear after a week, anyway" Sirius snorted.

"Your brother follows You-Know-Who?' I asked.

"Yup, the Blacks are re-known Death Eaters. All, but Sirius" James informed me.

"Wow" was all I could say. No wonder Sirius moved in with James.

"So what do you say?" James said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Will you come with us?"

"Oh...All right" I agreed.

We walked out of the Grand Hall and towards the corridors. "Potter, Black, what are you doing with Miss Evans?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

"Come on Minerva" Sirius started, but McGonnagal gave him a disaproving look, "Professor," he corrected, "Lily is our friend. And us friends are going down to Quidditch practice" Sirius explained.

"Miss Evans, if they attempt to harm you, I am giving you full permission to use the Body Binding Curse on them" she told me.

I giggled once as we walked out of the castle. Once we reached the fields James and Sirius set off for the change rooms, probably to torture Regulus verbally, but Remus and Peter stayed with me. "Tonight's a full moon, Remus" Peter said excitedly.**(I know it wasn't in the book, but whatever)**

"What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing" Remus said hastily.

"Okay" I sighed.

"Let's go sit down, shall we?" Remus asked. I nodded and we sat down on the bleachers as the Slytherin team walked onto the field, shouldering their brooms and James and Sirius were walking towards us laughing their heads off, and I noticed Regulus's face was red and his expression was embarrassed.

******

Sorry it took so long to update! I am definitely continuing the story, so don't worry! Thanks for reading!


	3. You're a What!

Chapter Three-

******

theadventuresofjamesandsirius-Thanks for reading!

Ridingstar95-Thanks and I am glad you like it! I like things that are original too, the same old stories are so so boring!

lilyflower42-Thanks, and I know you mean that kindly! As Rebecca says, you are too kind to be human. Thanks for reading and I am so glad you like the story!

******

Okay, it's advertisement time! I wanted to tell anyone smart ebough to read this to read a story my best friend lilyflower42 wrote called Hermione's 8th year. You must read it, and if you don't I'll hurt you! Here's the link, please read it, it's seriously good and I am not being biased!-

.net/s/5021843/1/Hermiones_8th_Year

******

Disclaimer-I don't own the Marauders, so stop reminding me!

******

**Lily POV**

That night I sat in the Common Room. Remus left to tutor some first year and James, Sirius and Peter got detention, so I was all alone. I kept thinking about what Peter had said. _"Tonight's a full moon, Remus"_. Why would Peter be so excited about a full moon?

I was sitting by a windowsill, did I mention? Well, I was, and as I looked out the window I saw something incredibly scary, and magnifiscent. A werewolf, with a stag and big black dog following after it. I didn't know why, but I thought of James and Sirius when I saw the stag and dog.

I jumped up from my seat and ran out of the Common Room quicker than Professor Slughorn when Frank Longbottom accidently set his hair on fire. "Slow down, Evans!" The Fat Lady yelled at me.

"No time!" I shouted back as I raced to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Password?" the gargoyle asked.

"Werewolves are in the grounds with a stag and dog following! I have to tell Dumbledore!" I panted.

"Fine. Fine. Go in" he sighed and allowed me in. I knocked hastily on the door and heard a faint "Come in".

"Professor!" I said. Dumbldore was behind he desk reading a book. He looked up at me and said. "Yes, Lily?"

"Professor, I saw a werewolf, stag and dog on the grounds. You have to do something! Call the Minisitry. Call St. Mugos'. Call the Order!" I shouted

"How do you know of the Order of the Phoenix, young lady?" he asked, ignoring what I just said.

"James told me about it"

"And you are on speaking terms with Mr. Potter?" he asked. I nodded, "Last time I asked you that you said, and I quote, 'Potter? Ew!" he said in a monotoned voice.

"Professor, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes and I am just as shocked as you." I smiled at that, until he began speaking again... "You are friends with the, what do they call themselves? The Marauder's, yes."

"Professor, a werewolf, stag and-"

"Dog are running around on the grounds. Yes, I heard you, Miss Evans. I will also assure you that all the students and staff members are safe and you have nothing to worry of. Now, off to bed with you" he shoed me off.

"Yes, sir" I mumbled and stalked off.

I walked back to the Common Room and up to my dorm, but I couldn't sleep that night, I was too obsessed with that dumb stag.

******

The next day I rushed to get ready, since I overslept; I had a hard time sleeping since that were-wolf was on my mind all night, and sprinted into the Grand Hall. I found a seat across from James and Sirius and next to Remus. "Good morning, Lil" Sirius said.

"Hi" I said hastily

"What's wrong?" James asked me, "You seem jumpy" he added

"It' nothing" I mumbled, "You wouldn't believe me either" I added.

"Try me" he challenged, "Growing up with Sirius, I have heard some crazy things"

I leaned in closer to him, and he leaned in as well. "Last night" I whispered. "I saw-I saw-I saw a were-wolf. And a stag and big black dog following it" I stuttered

"Really?" James said, "You don't say" he added skeptically

"I know, it sounds crazy, but I know I saw it" I said.

"Don't worry, I believe you." James assured me, "I juts need to talk to Sirius and Remus for a second. Guys?" They all stood up, except for Peter, since he was in an early class.

"Okay, bye" I said as they all stood up. I groaned the second they left, they obviously thought I was insane.

******

I didn't see the boys until lunch, since we had no classes together, and as we sat down in the Common Room I sighed. "Why are we here, instead of in the Grand Hall?" I asked.

"We need to talk to you" James said

"You know that stag, dog and werewolf you saw yesterday?" Sirius asked.

I nodded. "Lily, have you ever heard of Fenrir Greyback?" Remus asked

"You mean that werewolf? Yeah"

"He and I have a lot in common"

"What do you mean?"

"We are both flesh-eating monsters for one" Remus murmured

"What do you mean? Remus, are you a...a werewolf?" I asked He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I blurt out everyday. 'Hi, my name is Remus Lupin and I'm a werewolf'" he mocked

"I guess your right, but still. I'm your friend" I said. He smiled a bit. "What about the stag and dog?" I asked

"Present" James and Sirius said at the same time and held up their hands.

"Wait. It was you guys?" they nodded, "That' so cool! How do you do it?"

"Animagi" they said at the same time

"Seriously? Wow. What about Peter?"

"He's a rat" Sirius said.

"Oh. That explains your nicknames. Why are you telling me this?"

"We trusted you." James siad

'We _can _trust you, can't we?" Sirius asked

"Of course, I can keep a secret" I said

"Of course you can, because if you tell anyone, you will get the bat-bogey hex" James warned as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder casually and we walked out of the portrait hole.

"Good to know" I said with a smile.

******

Thanks for reading! I am so sorry it took so long to update, I am being lazy.

At this time I would like to say-

If you have a brian you'll read this, if you have a funny bone you'll laugh, and if you have a heart you'll review. If you none of this then you are dead to me.

Then again, if you have no heart or brain, then you'd really be dead and I'm sure without a funny bone something bad would happen. What was I saying again? Oh well...

-Me, no it's the evil space chicken that has stolen my laptop and is writing this. Of course its me!(No chicken is as funny as me)

Sorry, lapse of brain power

READ THE STORY! (Seriously, I'm not joking!)


	4. Duel Me

Chapter Four-

******

theadventuresofjamesandsirius-I'm glad you liked it, because now I don't have to hunt you down! JK(maybe)! I am also glad you are alive, dead reviewers would kill my joy-buzz. Haha, thanks for reading! Remember, compliments are always welcome, and so are muffin baskets!

lilyflower42-No problem, that's what friends are for! No, I have no idea what Lil's nickname should be so they haven't come up with one. Do you have any ideas? Thanks for reading and saying you liked the chap!

LunaSwan(Chap2)-Cause Peter's a dick.

LunaSwan(Chap1)-Yup, cause I am just that cool

Seaweed Brain ()-Course I'm continuing! PS, Percy Jackson fan?

******

Disclaimer-I don't own the Marauder's or their map, but I do own an atlas, does that count?

******

**Lily POV**

During lunch Sirius kept suggesting the oddest nicknames for me. "Doe-Doe, since your patronus is a doe" he offered

"Doe-doe?" I asked. He nodded, 'Like the bird?" I said

"Nevermind" he sighed

"Hey, Lil. We have our Potions O.W.L. later, think you can help me study?" James asked

"Of course, but I thought you didn't want to take N.E.W.T. potions. In fact, you even said 'Another year with that fat slug of a man would be worse than making out with Bat-Bogey Hexed gremlin'." I joked

"That was before I found out I needed that fat slug's class to become an auror" he explained

"Oh," I said, "Sure" I said with a giggle

"And in return I'll help you with Transfiguration" he offered

"I don't want your help Potter"

"I've seen you in class, Evans" he smirked

"There they go again with that last name thing" Remus mumbled to Sirius

"Do you need my help or not, Evans?" he asked me again

"I said I-"

"You said you didn't _want_ my help, Evans, but you do need it" he retorted

"I'll see you in the library at 7 o'clock" I muttered as I collected my things and walked to first period Charms.

**James POV**

"Girls" Sirius muttered as we stood up on our way to DADA

"You just don't know how to talk to them" I said slyly

Sirius just rolled his eyes as we walked down the deserted corridors, but I felt like someone was watching me.

Have you ever had the feeling something was about to happen, then BAM! It happens? I was having that kind of day...

******

"Hey Potter! I need a word with you!" someone shouted from behind me.

"What do you want _Snivellus?" _I growled

He didn't say anything, but pulled out his wand and pointed it at my chin. In return, not only me, but Sirius and Remus also, pulled out our wands in defense.

"Make one move and little _Jamesie_ dies" Snape warned the other two, but I knew he was lying. Snape couldn't Stupefy, let alone kill.

"Really? Did Bellatrx teach you how? Or her sister's git of a boyfriend Lucius?" Sirius snapped, "Just like Ole' Bella to teach a boob an Unforgivable Curse." he mocked

"Jamesie?" I asked

"Is it really, little Sirius?" I heard a voice full of mock and annoyance behind me. Bella trix.

"Really? Jamesie? Not even my mum calls me that!" I fussed

"Bellatrix, go away" Snape growled

"And miss the fun, no way Snape" I heard another voice say, more masculine. Lucius.

"What do you lot want?" Remus asked. I couldn't turn but I could feel not two pairs of eyes, but three, staring me down, not icluding Snivellus. Narcissa, of course. She followed Lucius everywhere.

"We hear you _Marauders" _He said the name with pure, white hot hatred,_ " _are good at dueling." Lucius said

"You want a duel?" Remus asked skeptically

"No, not us" Lucius chuckled

"Severus" Bellatrix said.

"What about him" I asked, not afraid. I knew that Snape couldn't hurt me, and Bella and Lucius were only there so Snape didn't mess up and land himself in the hospital wing.

"He wants to duel you" Remus said

"Ha! You and me, duel?" I chuckled, "I'd woop your butt faster than Slughorn when Longbottom picks up a wand" I joked

Severus growled in anger. "You took my best friend. You embarrassed me in front of everyone. You tease me constantly. I want a chance you hurt you. Hurt you for everything you have done to me"

"Okay' I said, trying my hardest not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"Then its settled. Tomorrow during the Hogsmeade trip" Lucius said and walked away. The others followed and I sighed.

"This is going to be so stupid" I muttered as we walked to class.

******

Okay, so what'll happen now? Who knows!

I wanna say something that is really bugging me-

My brother called Tech Support today and they told him to go to their website for help.

How cruel is that? Very! If you get it, review saying you do. If you don't review, I'll never know. How sucky would that be? Very! How cool am I? Very! Ha, I had to say that. Well, type it. You get it! Of you don't you seriously need help.


	5. You Showed?

hapter Five-

******

LunaSwan-Thnx so much for reading this story! I'm glad you read it!

theadventuresofjamesandsirius-Sorry, the only person that will know these things is the person that solves the 'riddle'. Thnx for reading, though!

******

Disclaimer-Unfortunately, I don't own a Marauder, but now I think you know what to get me for my birthday. *Wink Wink* JK!

******

**Lily POV**

I sat down for breakfast the next day, but the boys were acting odd. All they did was stare blankly at their empty plates. They never stopped talking or eating. This was odd, and it scared me a bit.

I was also seriously worried because James blew me off last night. He told me that Dumbledore was talking to him about Auror stuff before running off to bed.

"You okay?" I asked them.

"Huh?" Remus asked uninteligably as he lifted his head up from his plate. His eyes had dark rings under them that matched the other three's perfectly. Their faces were strained and it looked as if they hadn't slept once last night.

"I said, 'You okay?'" I repeated

"Oh. Yeah" James nodded.

"Okay" I said, not buying this chiz at all. "I'm going to study, since someone blew me off last night" I said.

**James POV**

"Okay" she said, obviously not buying our story. We looked terrible. "I'm going to go sudy, since someone blew me off last night" she said, while glaring at me

"I said I was sorry" I mumbled

"Whatever" she sighed and walked off. I felt absolutely terrible. The only reason I blew her off was because Sirius wanted to work on a plan for today, but didn't want Lily to know, so we had to do it while she wasn't around. Stupid, I know, but I didn't want to worry her. That's the only reason I was so stressed. She might freak out if she found out her ex-bext friend and her current bets friend dueled to the death.

"Two more hours till the duel with _Snivellus_" Sirius sighed

"Have you ever considered that maybe if we were nice to the bloke he'd back off?" Remus asked

Sirius and I looked at each other once before bursting into laughter, "Yeah right, the day we do that is the day Sirius visits one of his family reunions" I chuckled

We stood up and walked towards the exit before our names were called. "Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettegrew!" McGonnagall called after us.

"Yes, Professor?" Remus asked

"I understand that Potter has a duel with Snape today" she began

"How'd you find out?" I asked, hoping she'd call off the stupid thing.

"Us teachers have our ways, Potter" she said, "Anyways, I would just like to say: Kick his butt" she said with smile

"Thanks Professor" I said with a wicked grin.

She winked once before walked off in the other direction.

"Odd, but okay" Sirius said as we walked off towards the grounds.

******

"Off with the lot of you" Filch said as he shoed us off.

"Later Argus" I said while giving him a mock-salute

He mused for a second, smiling, then regained his senses. "Hey!" he shouted after me, "I'll get you Potter. You think you're so cool?" he called after me.

I turned around, smiled and said: "I don't just think. I know"

Sirius amd Remus chuckled, but Peter only stood there, confused. "I don't get it"

"Don't worry, Wormtail" I said with a sigh. Lily went with Alice and Frank since she was still angry at us.

******(I was sooooo tempted t o leave it here, you have no idea)

"Potter, did you forget about us?" Lucius asked slyly as he saw us turn a corner.

"Malfoy, you've got a face no one can forget" I said sharply

"Clever, very clever. If only you had been that smart on your last three exams. Maybe you'd been able to get a grade that didn't make even Slughorn weep"

"You still don't get it. He cried because he found out you were in his N.E.W.T. Potions class." I snapped

"Same old James. Feeling insecure, so he lashes back" Bellatrix said as she emerged from the dark.

"Why in Merlin's beard do you talk like that?" Remus inquired, but everyone ignored him

"Why don't you go back to the dark, Bella, where you belong." Sirius growled

"Shut it, you dog" she snarled back at him.

"Make me, hag" he retorted

"Are we but simple morons?" Lucius asked

"I know you are, but what are we?" Peter asked, stupidly.

"What, did you get that off of _Pee-Wee's Playhouse?_" Lucius asked

"Did you get your face from Pee-Wee's playhouse?" Sirius asked

"Did you get you get your immaturity from-" Lucius began

"Yeah, yeah. Pee-Wee. Why are we talking about a children's show, anyway?" I asked

"Where is your little duelist? Did he chicken out? Or finally come to senses?" Remus asked in a bored tone

"He is here!" Lucius snapped insecurely

"Where?" I asked, squinting my eyes. "I don't see him" I said

"Here" Snape said as he too crawled out of the darkness. He had a cruel, knowing smile painted on his face. He twirled his wand as he aproached me and a chill ran down my spine.

"Afraid yet, Potter?" he asked

"Of you?" I chuckled, "Heck, nah" I said.

"You should be" he said.

"_You_ shouldbe" I said back. I wasn't the slightest bit afraid of Snape, but when the two darkest wizards in Hogwarts are backing him, you tend to break a sweat or two.

******

Thanks for those who actually did read this. Has anyone figured out the Tech Support 'riddle' yet? The first one who does gets a preview and how awesome does that sound? Pretty awesome, right? LOL, Now, I want you all to go out and tell every single person on the internet about this story! I am really PO'ed about the lack of reviews. Review. Review. Review. Or I might as well cancel the story, right? End it here with all two of my readers in a cliff hanger.


	6. Quiet Down!

Chapter Six-

******

LunaSwan-Thnx, I'm glad you liked it and I am so glad you reviewed!

LilyCalliePotter-Thnx, and of course James is gonna win!

theadventuresofjamesandsirius-Thnx, I'm glad you care!

LunaSwan-Thnx for reviewing again!

Runswithvampires92-Thnx and I can't say who'll win, but I think it's obvious. ;)

emmyleedouglas-LOL, I like you. You are almost as funny as me. JK! Doe-doe was just a joke name, I wasn't really gonna give her doe-doe as a nickname! I'm glad you like it! Thnx for the support!

Snape stinks ()-Really? Wow. That's sad. It's really simple.

Krissy ()-Thnx so much!

Ridingstar95-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-So what if I own the Marauders, you can't have 'em anyway! No, but seriously. I don't own them in anyway. Shape or form. Dead or alive. Cool or not. Old or young. Smart or moronic. Fan fic or not.**(Unless it's **_**my**_** fan fic )** You get the point.

******

**James POV**

I'm really going to do this. I am going to duel Snape. I had to admit that he knew some powerful curses and hexes, but I had Sirius and Remus to back me up, Peter too, if he managed not to cry. But Snape had Malfoy and Bella, they were older and they are the ones that _taught_ Snape those hexes and curses.

"Don't worry, we're here for you" they reminded me. I only nodded. I walked up to Snape, who smiled coldly at me.

"I wonder how Lily will feel when she finds out her only friend has landed in hospital wing" Snape said snidely

"We're her friends too!" Sirius said defensevily.

"_And_, I'll be the winner, Snape" I added

"Always the optimist, Potter" he said coolly

"Always the git, Snivellus" I said back

"Have you picked your second, Potter? You'll need one" Lucius said smugly

"Sirius of course, have you picked yours Snape?" I asked coldly

"Bellatrix. What would be more fun that to watch to two cousins duel to the death?" he asked

"You don't get it. If your second comes in, it's because you're dead. Besides, if a second kills you, you loose. Didn't you know this?" I asked

"My father never aprieciated magic. I was never taught anything as a child about magic" he confided.

"Awwe, isn't that sad. Wittle Severus never wearned how to duel" I said in a baby voice. "Neither did Peter or Remus or any Muggle-born in this school. Suck it up Snivellus"

"I will make you pay for that!" he shouted

"Not yet" Sirius said. He looked at Sirius in disbelief, "Well, you've got to be polite. Bow." he ordered. I sighed and bowed once to Severus, relunctantly. He bowed back before drawing his wand.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted at me.

"_Protego!_" I shouted back

"Arggh!" he shouted in anger.

"_Aguamenti_" I said to him while he was distracted. **(Sorry if I misspelled any spells)**. A jet of water streamed out of my wand and hit Snape.

He shook his head to get some of the water of his hair and spit some out of his mouth. "Potter" he growled

"What? You needed a bath anyway, Sev" I said

"Ugh!" he shouted again, "_Sectumsempra!_" he shouted at me

"_Expelliarmus_!" I said back. I was pretty surprised that he'd use his best spell against me so soon.

His wand flew out of his hand and he fell to the ground. "_Levicorpus_!" I shouted at Snape and he flew into the air, hanging by only his ankle.

"Potter!" he growled

"Still can't beat me, can you? Not even with the school's two darkest wizards on your side." I said smugly

"James, watch out!" Remus shouted. I looked forward and Lucius came at me with his wand. Then I looked to my left, Remus and Sirius were dueling with Bellatrix.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted at Lucius, but I missed

"Nice try, Potter, but I am as stupid as Snape" Lucius said with an evil laugh.

"Really? Could have fooled me" I mused, which made him charge harder. "_Locomotor_ _Mortis_" I said, his legs locked together and he fell to the ground.

"Potter" he growled

"_Rictusempra!_" I shouted at him and he began laughing. Unfotunately the tickling charm had also released him of his leg-lock hex.

"I will get you Potter!" he shouted as he stood up again.

"_Serpenso_-" he began, but before he could finish I shouted, "_Silencio_!" and he became quiet.

"Hurting me is one thing, Malfoy, but bringing a snake into the playing field could kill someone!" I shouted

"Isn't that the point, though, Potter? That you and your little friends die?" he asked.

"_Sonorus!_" I shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, his voice echoed because of my megaphone charm.

"Defeating you" I answered

"DEFEATING ME? I WILL DEFEAT YOU! I AM LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU ARE BUT A FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR! I WILL KILL YOU!" he shouted

"_Quietusi" _Isaid

"Uh-Oh" Lucius said.

"Lucius, you fool! Now they've heard us!" Bellatrix hissed

"_Sonorus_" Sirius said to Remus

"I, REMUS LUPIN AM BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL WITH JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK, PETER PETTIGREW AND SEVERUS SNAPE BY LUCIUS MALFOY AND NARCISSA AND BELLATRIX BLACK!" Remus shouted, "IN THE ALLEY WAY BY HOG'S HEAD" he added

"Nice one" Siruis said

"_Quietus_" I said to Remus.

"Thanks" he said with an amused grin. Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix ran off before a teacher could come, and get them into trouble.

"That was brilliant, James" Sirius said to me

"Not as brilliant as you chariming Remus" I said, "Or, as smart as you telling everyone in Hogsmeade we were 'Held against our will'. That was brilliant" I said with a huge smile.

"Thanks" we said together. I laughed once until I heard a familiar voice. "Potter? Black? Pettigrew? Lupin? Snape?" Professor McGonnagall called to us.

"Oh no, I forgot, the teachers knew about our duel. They'll know that we were lying" I groaned

"There you lot are." she said, "If I had known that those two had forced you all to duel I never would have condoned." she said, "Now, come along. We'll get you to Three Broomsticks where you belong" she said.

******

As we walked into the Three BroomSticks, I saw Lily. She looked kind of worried, but when she saw us her face lit up, until she saw Snape _with_ us, then she frowned again, then she saw McGonnagall with us and she smiled again, then she noticed the scratch on my face where Snape's Sectumsempra curse had hit me.**(Remember? Even when its blocked it still does a tiny bit of damage)**. And she frowned again. "Miss Evans, are you okay?" McGonnagall asked when she noticed Lily's confused expression.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, ignoring McGonnagall.

"Sure" all five of us said together.

******

Thnx for reading. I was having major writers block and wrote this chapter over and over again until I figured that this was as best as I'd get. I also got all the spells online and decided that the Megaphone Charm was the best way to get the word out that they were dueling 'against their will'.

If you have any questions about the spells, but my tiny little notes weren't helpful enough you can review asking.


	7. Finding Lily

Chapter Seven-

******

e13-LOL, thnx! I do try!

KaceyO-Thnx, glad you like it!

LunaSwan-Thnx, your reviews always make me smile!

lilyflower42-Thnx

emmyleedouglas-LOL, I like you. Your funny, but as a poor mistaken Muggle, I think you are mistaken. I am the funniest person I know. Then again, I don't exactly know you, so...Yeah. I just confused myself....Bye!

FiveObsessionsForever3794-LOl, thnx. You're sweet!

Selesteant-Of course, it wouldn't be the same if Sirius wasn't so Sirius-y. Ironic how his name is Sirius when he's so not. LOL!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, but who do you think gave JK Rowling the idea?

******

**James POV**

"No, just you" she said, pointing to me.

I nodded once. She sighed, running her hand through her wavy, orange locks, stressfully. I followed her out the doorway of The Three BroomSticks and she looked at me. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Dueling! You know its against the school rules!" she yelled at me.

"I know" I mumbled

"Then why? Why'd you do it?" she asked

"Didn't you hear Remus?" I asked, hoping she would take the lie and drop it.

"Oh, don't tell me that rubbish! I know when you are lying!" she sighed

"Lily, I'm sorry. This is why I didn't tell you in the first place" I sighed.

She placed her hand on my cheek, stroking the cut on it. I winced a bit, and she smiled. "Does it hurt?" she asked I nodded. "Why are you smiling?" I asked

"Because, I'm glad that's the _only_ thing that hurts"

"Well, I am kinda sad that I blew you off. Could we reschedule?" I asked

"How 'bout tonight?" she asked

"I dunno. Tonight I'm flooding Flitwick's office" I said, jokingly, she frowned and I smiled, "But I guess I could do it some other time, for you"

"Don't I feel special" she said sarcastically

"You should. Tonight you're gonna be studying with the coolest guy in Hogwarts"

"No I'm not. I'm studying with you"

"It's true. Sirius is rubbing off on you" I joked.

"Come on" she said, dragging me back into the Three BroomSticks.

"Are we good, now?" McGonagall asked. All six of us nodded. "Good. Now, I am going to go track down Miss Black and Mr. Malfoy." she said, turning her back and leaving.

I glared Snape down, "Remus might have saved your worthless butt, but I still think you deserved to go down like Malfoy and Black" I growled

"Come now, Potter. Do you really think you want to toy with me?" he asked

"Toy with you? No, what I want to do is rip your bloody face off, but I guess I'll have to stick with toying" I said,, scowling as hard as Flitwick when he sees Sirius come into class.

"Ha! Like you'd ever do such a thing. You're hardly the man you pretend to be."

"You're hardly the 'Prince' you pretend to be. In fact, you are no more a prince than Sirius is proud to be a pure-blood."

"Which is non-existent" Remus remarked

"Non-existent? Like your brains?" Snape asked

"No, like your sense of humor" I snapped

"Or like your maturity"

"Or like your social life"

"Or like your respect for the rules"

"Or like your respect for people"

"Or like Lily's love for you"

"Or like her love for you" I said, he frowned deeply at me.

"Stop! Both of you!" Lily shouted, ending our argument. "I am sick of you two fighting!" she yelled, throwing her arms down in exasperation before running off.

"Look at what you did!" Snape and I shouted at the same time at each other, "Me? What did I do? It's all your fault!" we shouted together _at_ each other. "You got her upset!" we said in sync

"How do you guys do that?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Nevermind this, we have to go get Lily" I said, "C'mon guys" I said, walking out of the pub and leaving Snape in his misery.

"Sirius, you check the other pubs and stores, Remus you check the fields, Peter you check the alleys, I'll see if she went back to Hogwarts. Once we find her, you know what to do" I said.

"Got it" they said together as we went our separate ways.

******

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I muttered as I entered Hogwarts grounds. I saw Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa in Dumbledore's office, Filch and his cat, Mrs. Tubbs, in his study, and finally, Lily. The only problem was that she was in the girls' washroom. I would go anywhere in Hogwarts, teachers' studies, Dumbledore's office, and heck, even the Ravenclaw Common Room, when I was dating Priya Patil, but NEVER EVER had I dared to go into the girls' washroom.

"For Lily" I murmured as I slipped in my invisible cloak, that I kept in my pocket for emergencies. I ran down the halls as quickly as I could go without the cloak falling off of me, or my feet being heard when I glanced down as the Map. "Down this hall, take a left and. Perfect" I siad as I reached the washroom. "Password?" she portrait said confusedly.

"Um, Felix Felicis?" I guessed in a high pitched voice

"Whose there?" the portrait snapped. I didn't answer, "I'm losing it" she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, which made it easier for me to swing her open and walk in.

"Lily?" I called

"Whose there?" she asking, she was leaning against a basin, but when she looked inti the mirror she stared directly at me, without seeing me.

"Me" I answered as I pulled the cloak off myself.

"What do you want?" she asked

"I found her" I said, speaking into my wand.

"Got it" three voices spoke back to me

"She's in the....Girls' washroom"

"Blimey! How'd you get to her?" Sirius asked

"He's not in the washroom, he's probably just waiting oustide, or looking at he Map" Remus corrected

"No, I'm inside the washroom" I said

"Well, how are we going to get inside?" Peter asked

"The protrait _is_ alseep" I suggested

"NO NO NO NO! I will go anyway in Hogwarts, anywhere, EXCEPT the girls' washroom!" Sirius shouted

"Okay, Padfoot. Just meet me in the Common Room, kay?" I said

"Thank you" he sighed. I flicked my wrist and the voices disapeared.

"What was that?" she asked

"A Communicating Charm we made to talk to each other" I shrugged

"_You_ made a charm?" she asked skeptically

"Well, yeah. Remsu made the actual charm, Sirius thought of the wrist flick and I thought of the four-way. Peter thought of us using our wands." I explained, "Now, please tell me why you're upset" I begged.

******

**3****rd**** POV**

"Now, pleas tell me why you're upset" James asked Lily. She sighed, "Please? It's not like before Lil, we're friends" he reminded her. That was true, he hadn't asked her out once s ince they became friends; it was relieving to be able to hang out with James without all the pressure of dating, but she missed him lingering on her; Asking her out multiple times a day,w ithout success, but without lost hope.

"You can tell me anything" he reminded her. That was also true. James had trusted her, telling her that Remus was a wolf, and showing her the Marauder's Map and his Cloak. Surely she could share some secrets with him, couldn't she?

"I was scared. Really scared. When Remus said you were 'held captive' by Bella and Lucius." she began, "Do you know how pissed I'd be if I lost my best friend to Snape?" she asked

James knew she was upset about the duel, but he thought it was because they were against school rules, not because she was afraid for him. "You were scared for me?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"No, I was scared for....For....For" she said, stumbling across her words, loooking for something to say.

"For...For...For James?" James guessed

"Maybe" she muttered

"C'mon, let's get back to the Common Room" he suggested, wrapping his arm around her. Just before they made it to the door, he stopped. "Wait" he fished through his pocket and found his Cloak. As he pulled it over himself, Lily her him say, "Not letting anyone see me come out of here" and she giggled.

******

Extra long chap for an extra long wait. So sorry it took forever to update, I was stuck! I haven't forgotten about the pranks I promised, but I just wanted this chap to be extra fluffy. But, just to be clear, I don't usually do fluff, so srry if it sucks! Anways, maybe in a chap or two there will be plenty of pranks to pull. Definitely on Snape, Malfoy, any Blacks, and other poor, poor Slytherins. LOL, thnx for reading and being so patient! Pleeze review telling me what you thought!

-_Preview-_

"_We've locked the door with so many hexes and spells that it'll take hours, maybe days, to get out!" James said, laughing meniacally_

_"Poor Myrtle" Lily muttered_

_"I almost forgot. It's our little Liler's first prank" james said, smiling his lop-sided grin._

_"Lilers?" she questioned_

_"Lily" he corrected_


	8. Making Plans

Chapter Eight-

******

LunaSwan-LOL, thnx! I totally forgot about the nickname! Thnx for reminding me! LOL! Thnx for reading too!

FiveObsessionsForever3794-Thnx! You're sweet!

345()-LOL, really? One sitting! Wow, I can't even do that! I admire you! Thnx for saying that, I like being original, and I'm glad you liked it! I know about the grammar thing, I am always too lazy to fix it tho. Thnx so so so so much though for reading! You're awesome!

KaceyO-LOL, thnx! I do try, JK! Thnx for reading!

emmyleedouglas-I am insulted that you don't insult me! I thought we were friends! That hurts *Tears*. LOL, JK! Speaking of hungry, I am eating a bagel right now. Inronic, huh? LOL, thnx for reading because ,yes, if you didn't review I might just die.

******

Disclaimer-I don't own a thing. Wait. Yes I do. I own my laptop, my humor, the idea. I own a lot of things. The Harry Potter series just isn't one of them.

******

Walking down the corridors, James refused to take off his Cloak. "There are many places a guy will go, anywhere BUT the girls' washroom" james said, "But I'd go anytime for you" he promised

"You're sweet" Lily said and people began to stare. It looked as though Lily were talking to herself. "Take off the Cloak" she begged

"No way, this is too funny" he chuckled

She giggled too and shoved him. That didn't help her case much, it looked as if she shoved air. Finally, when she got too embarrassed, she pulled the Cloak off of James.

"C'mon, they're waiting for us" she said.

"Don't worry, I have a shortcut" he siad while taking out the Map. "I solemly sware I am up to no good" he spoke as the Map unfolded. "See, we go down this hall, take a left. Remove this portrait, then go down that tunnel and bam. We're in front of the fat lady" James explained

"Okay" she said, though she hardly understood it she knew that James would lead the way.

******

"Where is he?" Remus asked impatiently. They had been waiting for fifteen minutes in the Common Room and were getting uneasy

"What if someone found him in the washroom?" Peter asked worriedly

"Or maybe they are just talking" Sirius suggested

"Oh Merlin" Remus groaned, "What'd you reckon they're talking about? I hope he doesn't drive her away. I was really enjoying having someone itelligent to talk to"

"What about me?" Sirius asked

"What about you, Sirius?" Remus asked. They glared each other down, but eventutally gave up and began laughing like morons.

"Why don't you just call him?" Sirius suggested

"Fine" Remus sighed. He took out his wand and muttered, "James Potter" before flicking his wrist.

"Moony?" James asked

"It's me, Prongs" Remus assured James

"Is it James? Tell him I said hi!" Sirius said excitedly, "Tell him! Tell him!" he urged, "Hi James!"

"Tell Padfoot to quit acting like a git" James ordered

"James says to stop acting like a git and give Remus the fifteen Sickles you owe him" Remus said

"That was two years ago!" Sirius said

"Two years ago it was five Knuts!" Remus said

"You're a couple of nuts!" James shouted thorugh the wand

"Sorry James" they said together like two children getting in trouble for breaking the cookie jar when they tried to levitate it to their room.

Lily could be heard giggling in the background. "Where are you, Prongs?" Sirius asked

"Sirius, turn around" James instructed

"Why?" Sirius asked

"Sirius. Listen very closely" James said slowly, "I am walking through the portrait hole as we speak. Now, turn around and say hi to your best friend." James instructed

"Why? Remus is right here" Sirius said, feeling hurt.

"That hurts, Sirius" Lily said

"Lily!" Sirius said excitedly. He jumped up and hugged her tightly

"Okay, that's friendly enough" James said evaisively, "Padfoot? Lils? Put her down!"James stamped his foot.

"Is Wittle Jamsie jealous?" Remus cooed

"No, I just think that....That...Shut up, Moony"

"Lily, are you alright?" Remus asked

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry I ran off like that" she siad, hugging Remus.

"You hugged Sirius, you hugged Remus, isn't there someone you're forgetting?" James asked

"Oh yeah." she said, smiling. "Peter" she hugged him briefly before saying: "All better?"

"Lilian Evans you are so mean" James said.

"Awwe, is wittle Jamsie upset because Wily wouldn't hug him?" Sirius cooed

"There we go again with the Jamsie" James sighed

"Wily? Do I look like a 'Wily'?" Lily asked

"Of course not" Remus assured her. She smiled, "Siirus messed up. It's Wiwy, genius" making her frown

"Excuse me for not being an expert on baby talk" Sirius said, turning his back on Remus

"I'm sorry Padfoot" Remus said

"I don't know. I, just, don't know Moony" Sirius said, feigning hurt.

"You know I didn't mean it." Remus cooed

"Ths isn't the first time" Sirius said, snivelling a bit

"Oh, Sirius" Remus said, hugging his friend

"Okay, when Remus and his boyfriend are done making up" James began,

"Hey!" Sirius and Remus shouted. "We aren't a couple!" Remus said, "Yeah. Didn't you just see us break up?" Sirius asked, earning stared from every girl in the Common Room ,and a few guys.

"What? We grew apart. We're still friends!" Sirius said to them

"That's what they all say" Remus said jokingly.

"You two done?" James asked

"Yeah" Sirius nodded

"Anyways, I have planned a stupendous prank to pull" James anounced

"Really? What is it?" Sirius asked excitedly

"Okay, so you know how the Slytherins have a closet they use to store their brooms?" James asked.

"You mean the broom closet?" Sirius asked. Lily and Remus asked.

James pressed on. "Well, what if we rigged it so that when they went to get their brooms they were sent to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" he asked

"What's the catch?" Remus asked

"We've locked the door with so many hexes and spells that it'll take hours, maybe days, to get out!" James said, laughing meniacally

"Poor Myrtle" Lily muttered

"I almost forgot. It's our little Liler's first prank" james said, smiling his lop-sided grin.

"Lilers?" she questioned

"Lily" he corrected

"Are you in, Lily?" Sirius asked

"Yeah" she sighed, "I'm in" she agreed.

******

LOL, so I hope that Sirius was sirius-y enough! The gay part was by far my favorite and I hope it wasn't too OOC! Thnx for reading and pleeze review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Chapter Nine-

"_Tell me where my Quidditch team is"_

_"_Your_ Quidditch team?" Sirius laughed_

_"Yes, and cousin Bellatrix" Regulus demanded_

_"No." Sirius said, "We don't know where they are" he lied._

_"You're a liar!" he shouted_

_"Go dream about You-Know-Who" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. _

_Regulus growled in anger before storming off. "So that's baby bro, huh?" Lily asked._

_"Yep" James nodded._

_"Wow" was all Lil could say._

******


	9. I'm In The Bathroom!

Chapter Nine-

******

Baathesheep-LOL, me too! I wish I could write longer chaps, but alas. I can't...ANYWAYS, fluffy is a fun word! LOL, thnx for reading, you seem really funny!

Baathesheep-LOL, thnx! I'm glad I am original, especially since the world probably wouldn't be able to handle a second me. LOL, thnx for reading!

LunaSwan-LOL, thnx. I couldn't resist! I actually burst out laughing when I wrote it, unfortunately I was on my tutoring session...LOL

FiveObsessionsForever3794-LOL, thnx!

345 ()-LOL, thnx! I'm glad you liked it and so glad you reviewed!

KaceyO-LOL, thnx!

emmyleedouglas-LOL, you're killing me by not reviewing! JK, you're review was hilarious, I can't fit it into words, I was laughing pretty hard while reading it! Thnx for reading! (BTW, nice profile!)

headventuresofjamesandsirius-More than three? What'd you mean? Thnx for reviewing, but pleeze help a moron out! LOL

the sudoku kid-Thnx for reading, I'm glad you liked it!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did there'd be, like, 38 instead of a measly 7, and I'd end up with James, duh. Oh, and I'd also have JK ROWLING stamped on my forehead, but whatevs.

******

"Did you do it?" James whispered to Remus after he came back from the Slytherin broom closet. **(LOL, broom closet. Get it?)**

"Yes, and I want you to know that I don't condone your childish-" he began

"Shh, here comes Malfoy" Sirius said.

"All I am saying, Lucius, is that you didn't have to scream the fact that you were dueling" Bellatrix scolded

"I didn't say I was dueling James, Bella. I said I was _better_ than-" Lucius said in an annoyed tone until he and Bella walked into the closet. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they shouted as they were transported to Moaning Myrtle's washroom.

"D-D-Did you see their....Faces?" James laughed, "They....F-F-Freaked...Out!" he said, now rolling on the floor with Sirius.

"James, you're such a git" Lily said. "But it was pretty funny" she smiled.

"Congratulations Evans, you've joined the Dark Side" James said, smiling wickedly.

"Whoopee" Lily said, throwing her hands up a bit in mock happiness.

"Are they ever going to make a nick-name for you?" Remus whispered to her

"Shh. Don't remind them" she whispered back and Remus chuckled.

"Wait, here comes another" Sirius whispered. They crouched behind the wall and watched as Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe walked towards the closet.

James smiled in anticipation as Hogwarts dumbest pulled the door open and walked inside. "Why is there a washroom in the closet, Goyle?" They heard Crabbe ask

"I dunno. Renovations, maybe?" Goyle answered.

"Why are we falling?"

"We're falling?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they shouted together.

"Those two either need to find brains, or a career that pays to be a total moron" Lily said

"They could the Minister of Magic" James said

"Oh, burn!" Sirius said, high-fiving his best mate.

"Shhhh, here comes.....Severus?" Lily said, confused.

"He has the nerve to blame me....It was Potter's fault....." he was muttering, "Why doesn't she marry him?" he said in a mock voice, "Using my hexes and curses.....Insulting me...." Snape said as the broom closet came closer, but instead of walking into it he walked passed it!

"He's coming" Sirius muttered

"Oh really?" James asked, "Didn't notice!"

"You know, you're sarcasm is really starting to hurt my feelings"

"Guys, shut up and lets get out of here!" Remus whispered as they stood up.

Sirius began to go left, but James stopped him, "No! Right!"

"So you get to make all the decisions, now?"

"That's the way to the Slytherin Common Room!"

"So? That's the way to the bathroom!"

"Let's go straight" Lily suggested

"Fine" James agreed

"Sure, go with her." Sirius muttered, "Just 'cause she's pretty and smart and-'"

"Sirius!" James hissed, "C'mon!"

They bolted down the hall and took a left, reaching the fat lady. "Password?" she asked

"Um..." James said

"Do you remember it?" he asked them

"Nope" Sirius and Peter said

Lily and Remus exchanged eye rolls before sighing, "Sopophorous Bean. " They said together

"My advice, dump him and stick this fine fellow" The fat-lady giggled, pointing to Remus.

Remus went bright red, Lily sighed and rolled her eyes and James said, "No way. No, no, no, no, no. She's mine"

"Yours?" Lily questioned

"Well, you will be" James said

Lily didn't answer, but only sat down by Remus on a couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the fireplace. She waited about two minutes before heaving a heavy breath. "Remus" she sighed

"Yeah, Lils?" he asked

She turned around and saw James and Sirius playing with that Snitch, and Peter watching in amazement. "Have you ever been in love with your best friend?" she asked.

******

Two hours later, Lily and the Marauders were walking down the halls, purposely passing Moaning Myrtle's washroom. "Help! Help!" they were shouting from the inside.

"That won't do, now will it Moony?" Sirius asked

"I believe it won't, Padfoot" Remus smiled wickedly, "_Muffliato_" he said, and they could no longer hear the Slytherins' cries for help.

"Lunchtime" James said, a sly smile on his face.

"Hmm, I wonder how the Slytherins will be when their team doesn't show up for lunch" Sirius mused

"Let's go find out" Lily decided. They sat down in the Great Hall; Sirius, then James, then Lily, then Remus with Peter across from them.

They began to talk animatedly, "So, you guys have that big Quidditch match tomorrow, huh?" Lily said

"Yep" James nodded. "Against Slytherin" he smiled his lop-sided grin at her and she giggled.

"James, you're such a goof" she pushed him playfully and he chuckled as well

"Looky here," a snide voice said from behind, "The blood traitor and the Mudblood"

Lily, James and the Marauders turned around and saw a young boy with curly, shoulder length, black hair and a haughty look. Kind of like Sirius, thought Lily. "What do you want, Regulus?" Sirius asked

"Why isn't he in the washroom?" Lily asked in a squeak.

"I dunno" James said

"What do I want?" Regulus laughed, "Oh, just to rub it all in. Can't wait to tell mum that you are hanging out with, not only Blood Traitors and filthy half-breeds, but also a Mudblood"

"Don't. Say. That. About. My. Friends." Sirius growled slowly. He stood up, pointing his wand at Regulus, who in return pointed his wand back at his brother.

"Think you can fight me, Sirius?"

"Ha!" Sirius laughed, "We both know I am a far better duelist than you, Reg"

Regulus rolled his eyes and looked at James. "Nice scar, Potter" he sneered, pointing at James's cheek.

"Nice face, Black" he retorted

"Regulus, go away" Sirius said

"Tell me where my Quidditch team is"

"_Your_ Quidditch team?" Sirius laughed

"Yes, and cousin Bellatrix" Regulus demanded

"No." Sirius said, "We don't know where they are" he lied.

"You're a liar!" he shouted

"Go dream about You-Know-Who" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

Regulus growled in anger before storming off. "So that's baby bro, huh?" Lily asked.

"Yep" James nodded.

"Wow" was all Lily could say.

******

Thnx for reading! Srry it's taking so long to update, I am being lazy.

Now, review! Pleeze?

-Chapter Ten-

"_How long will he have to stay in the hospital?" Remus asked_

_"A week, just to make sure he is healing properly"_

_"When I find Crabbe and Goyle, I'm gonna" Sirius muttered, wringing his hands together_

_"Sirius" Lily sighed, "I know they're a couple of arses, but revenge won't solve anything" Lily said_

_"Then what do you expect me to do?" he asked her_

_She bit down on her lip, she hoped it wouldn't come down to this, but I guess it had to. "Get even" she said simply._


	10. Sudden Death OverTime, Literally

Chapter Ten-

******

FiveObsessionsForever3794-LOL, nice. Thnx for reviewing!

-Don't worry! The Slytherins keep their brooms in a closet, right? And Muggles have broom closets that we store things in. It was just another one of my corny jokes! LOL

emmyleedouglas-LOL, tuckus is a jewish word that my bff taught me that means arse(butt), have you ever seen the Nanny on NickNite? Because there's a Jewish girl on it, but anyways cliffy is a fun word. Cliffy, cliffy, cliffy. LOL, anyways, I am tired too. I dunno who, tho. Weird, right? Thnx for reading, but I can't tell you what they're gonna do. (Personally, I am a bit shaky on it too, lol)

the sudoku kid-LOL, thnx, but don't worry! I've got loads more to go!

LunaSwan-Thnx, you're really nice!

WOOO~ ()-Thnx, but this isn't a tatolly LilyxJames story, this is a comedy about the Marauders(including Lily) and their life at Hogwarts. Thnx for reading

Baathesheep-Of course not, who would ever think _you_ were peculiar? LOL, I heart slytherins locked in bathrooms too. You'll just have to read, though, to see whose in the hospital! Hehehe, I am evil....(Nah, it's actually at the end of this chap)

345 ()-LOL, yeah, Snape is one crazy dude. And of course Regulus is hot, he looks just like Sirius, LOL. Lily particcipating in the pranks took forever to do, but I'm glad you liked it! And thnx so much for saying that and reading!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, but I am renting him out for the week! **(I think I already used that one. LOL)**

******

Lily and Peter sat in the stands, waiting as the tow Quidditch teams piled out. "I can't believe Regulus found them" Lily said

"I can't believe he figured out the counter-spells for all of Remus's hexes." Peter mused.

"Oh" Lily groaned, "There's Lucius, and he looks mad"

"AND HERE COMES THE SLYTHERIN TEAM, THEIR CAPTAIN, LUCIUS MALFOY, LEADING THEM IN!" Remus said as the commentator.

"There's James and Sirius!" Peter said excitedly

"AND FINALLY, THE BEST TEAM EVER, GRYFFINDOR!" The crowds exploded with cheers as the Gyffindor teams came onto the field shouldering their brooms. "THE GRYFFINDORS HAVE BEEN HAVING AN EXLLELENT YEAR, BUT CAN SLYTHERIN KNOCK THEM OUT OF FIRST PLACE?" The gryffindors boo-ed the Slytherins, "NO, BUT SERIOUSLY, GRYFFINDOR RULES!" Lily had never seen Remus talk like this, he was so hyper and excited.

"There are Crabbe and Goyle" Lily said as she saw them sporting their beater clubs, or whatever they were called.

"Don't worry. Look at Sirius and James" Peter said

"They both have their hand in their pocket" Lily noted, "So what?" she asked

"What do you think is _in_ their pockets?" he asked her

"Oh, no. They aren't going to release live wasps on the Slytherins again, are they?"she asked

"No. No." Peter said, thinking of the time James and Sirius brought jars of wasps onto the field, them set them free, usuing some type of spell to ensure they'd only hit the people in green. It all worked out until Filch came. Wearing an emerald cloak.

"They have their wands. James and Sirius know that the Slytherins want revenge, so they have their wands, just incase they need some protection" Peter explained

"Oh" Lily said, sighing in relief.

"MADAME HOOCH THROWS THE QUAFFLE INTO THE AIR. AND......GRYFFINDOR HAS THE BALL!" The crowds of not only Gryffindor, but also Ravenclaw, who had come to watch, exploded into more cheers of excitement. "JAMES POTTER GOES UP TO SHOOT KEEPER LORANDA ZABINI...MISSES! GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!" If you thought the cheers from a moment ago were crazy, then you probably wouldn't make it thorugh this next round. "THE SCORE IS NOW 10-0 GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD. LUCIUS MALFOY GETS THE QUAFFLE. FRANK LONGBOTTOM STEALS IT BACK. FRANK SHOOTS, AND HE SCORES! THE SCORE IS NOW 20-0 GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD"

"Wow" Lily said. She had to admit, the game was far more interesting than she expected.

"REGULUS BLACK GETS THE QUAFFLE, HE GETS UP TO THE GOAL POST. C'MON BLOCK IT" Remus practically begged, "AND BEATER SIRIUS BLACK HITS THE BLUDGER, REGULUS JUST BARELY AVOIDS IT. AND FRANK'S GOT THE QUAFFLE! HE AND JAMES TOSS IF BACK AND FORTH AS THEY MAKE THEIR WAY DOWN THE FIELD. LUCIUS MALFOY COMES TO INTERCEPT,"

"You're mine, Potter" Malfoy growled at James

"No, actually." James said as a buldger hit Malfoy in the head, "You're his" James pointed to Sirius, who was smiling wickedly.

"Ugh" Malfoy groaned as he sat up on his broom, but before he knew it James already had the Quaffle.

"JAMES GOES UP TO SCORE. HE SHOOTS AND....LORANDA SAVES IT" The Gryffindors booed as Loranda threw the Quaffle back into play. "REGULUS BLACK GETS THE QUAFFLE. HE GOES UP TO SHOOT, AND...HE SCORES" Remus finished dully. "THE SCORE IS NOW 20-10 GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD. BEATERS CRABBE AND GOYLE HIT BOTH BLUDGERS, AIMING FOR CHASER JAMES POTTER."

Lily's attention went to James, and she saw both Bludgers going after James. He seemed frozen in mid-air, not even able to reach for his wand. Lily stood up, pulled out her wand and shouted, "_Protego_!" at James.

The bludgers came speeding towards James, he shut his eyes and waited. They never hit him. He opened his eyes, there seemed to have been a shield protecting James from the bludgers. _It must have been Sirius_, James thought, wondering who would cast a Shield Charm over him.

"Foul!" Lucius shouted at Madame Hooch.

"Foul!" Loranda agreed.

"JAMES POTTER GOES UP TO SHOOT AND HE SCORES!" Remus said, Lucius realized James took the Quaffle from him, and Loranda noticed he scored, he did both when neither was looking. "THE SCORE IS NOW 30-10 GRYFINDOR IN THE LEAD!"

Alice searched the field tirelessly for the Snitch, until she saw a flicker of gold. "IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THE GRYFFINDOR SEEKER ALICE HAS FOUND THE SNITCH!" The Slytherin Seeker, Chase Brannitt, followed after Alice.

"IT'S BRANNIT. IT'S ALICE. IT'S BRANNITT.. IT'S ALICE. IT'S BRANNIT. IT'S ALICE." Remus said as one after another they reached out trying to grab it. Every player was too involved in this chase to pay attention to the game.

James clutched the Quaffle tight, "James, look out!" Frank Longbottom shouted. James looked to his left and Regulus and Lucius were both after him.

"Frank! Catch!" James shouted back, throwing the Quaffle to his friend.

"FRANK LONGBOTTOM HAS THE QUAFFLE. NOW ITS LUCIUS. NOW FRANK. NOW LUCIUS. NOW FRANK. NOW LUCIUS. NOW FRANK. NOW LUCIUS. NOW FRANK." Remus said, "FRANK GOES UP TO SHOOT AND....JAMES POTTER IS HIT WITH A BLUDGER! NOW ANOTHER! NOW HE IS GOING DOWN!" Li'y's head snapped up to where James was, he was falling of his broom at a rather alarming rate. "AND ALICE GETS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 180-10!" Remus said before bolting down into the field to see James. Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter crowded around him.

"Sirius, what happened?" Lily asked

"Crabbe hit a bludger at James when everyone was watching Lucius and Frank, then Goyle just to make sure he was knocked out. It was their plan all along" Sirius said, his head hung down low.

"James" Lily shook her best friend, "James" she said.

"Out of my way!" Professor McGonagall called, "Potter? Really?" she asked as she saw his body

"Yeah" Remus said.

"I need two people to take him"

"I'll do it" Lily, Remus and Sirius said

"I'll do it" Sirius said.

"_I'll_ do it" Remus and Lily said.

"He's my best mate, of course I'm going to do it" Sirius said

_He's the love of my life_, Lily thought, but she couldn't find herself to say it? "I'm stronger than Lily, I'll do it" Remus said, before she could say anything.

"Coming, Evans?" Sirius called. Lily rolled her eyes and followed after them.

******

"A broken arm, four broken ribs, and a nasty bruise above his eye" Madame Pomfrey diagnosed

"How long will it take to fix him?" Lily asked

"About five minutes" she said.

"How long will he have to stay in the hospital?" Remus asked

"A week, just to make sure he is healing properly"

"When I find Crabbe and Goyle, I'm gonna" Sirius muttered, wringing his hands together

"Sirius" Lily sighed, "I know they're a couple of arses, but revenge won't solve anything" Lily said

"Then what do you expect me to do?" he asked her

She bit down on her lip, she hoped it wouldn't come down to this, but I guess it had to. "Get even" she said simply.

******

Hello! I hoped you liked this chap, and I knew everyone was on edge about who was in the hospital, but I wanted to word it just right, so I took my time! LOL, pleeze review!

-Chapter Eleven-

"_I promise" The third ring bonded with the others, creating a burning feeling so intense that Lily winced. Finally it disolved and they were freed. "Why don't Remus or Peter have to do it?" he asked, pouting a bit._

_"Because Peter and Remus aren't nosy gossipers" Lily snapped. "You're mean when you want revenge" Sirius said. "Not revenge. Getting even" Lily corrected. That's what she called it, since revenge sounded bad. "It's time for class" she said, walking out of the dormitory. "But tonight begins Operation Pay Back" she said, before turning her back and leaving the three boys._

_******_


	11. The Marauderette is Born

Chapter Eleven-

******

the sudoku kid-LOL, thnx!

oHmYgOdNoWaY-Um, it's called a fan FICTION meaning it doesn't have to be real. I already know that the characters are OOC, but it's easier to write them like this. I also already know its moving too fast, but if it wasn't this would, like, a thousand chap story, which is way too boring, and I don't do boring, slow, or un-actiony, that's the only reason it's fast. Thnx for reading and your concerns! (Oh, and she likes them because they tortured Snape, what with him calling her a Mudblood. She's actually a personna of me :)

oHmYgOdNoWaY-Ugh, finally! Someone who got the riddle! LOL

emmyleedouglas-OMG, married? Pregnant? No way! It's the Unbreakable Vow, LOL, you're review seriously made me laugh.

LunaSwan-Because....I...Like it....Like this? I dunno, I just liked it more like this. I also don't know why she wanted to carry him when she could have just walked with him. I guess it's more of a sentimental thing, you know? Yeah, the name changed. The After:The Fifth Marauder's Story was long, boring and made NO sense! LOL, I like The Marauderette more. (Oh, and Alice is Neville's mom, but I don't know her maiden name. JFYI)

oHmYgOdNoWaY-LOL, thnx, but they aren't really gay.

oHmYgOdNoWaY-Okay, thnx. I'm glad I'm not going _too_ fast! Fast is okay, but when you bounce around too much it kinda sucks. (But like in Deathly Hallows they had to go kinda fast, that's what I was going for.)Now I am rambling about writing speeds. I have no life.

Last of the Trifecta-LOL, thnx!

FiveObsessionsForEver3749-Thnx!

345 ()-Thnx, I hate it when it's either real rushed or real drawn out, but I'm glad you liked it!

I love Fred weasley ()-Thnx, I'm glad you liked it!

I love Fred weasley ()-Lily's name is gonna be the Marauderette, and James will be okay, but I can't tell you what they're gonna do, that's a surprise!

I love Fred weasley ()-Thnx, I like writing for them, its fun!

I love Fred weasley ()-LOL, yeah. I couldn't resist putting that line in

I love Fred weasley ()-Thnx, I thought the line was cute too, so I'm glad I was right and that you like it!

I love Fred weasley ()-Really? You hate him? *Gasp*, I am shocked! LOL

I love Fred weasley ()-Of course, would it be me if I didn't?

KaceyO-LOL, me too! But I think she goes a bit OOC in the next couple of chapters. Sadly, James _is_ in the hospital.

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, but do any of us really own anything? I have a laptop, but does that mean its really mine? Then again, I don't want some random hobo using my laptop, so I guess Harry Potter _is_ JK Rowling's

******

"Okay, so here's the plan" Lily began the next day during breakfast. They were walking down the halls and towards the hospital wing, where their best friend had been condemned for an entire week. "We can't just go with silly little pranks, like sending them to Moaning Myrtle's washroom. No, we are gonna make them suffer" she said maniacally, "We're going to torture so badly they'll be begging for two bludgers to the head" she whispered.

"Wow Lily, I've never seen you so excited about pranking someone. I like it" Sirius said, smiling along with her.

"Pranking? No, we aren't pranking anyone, my dear Sirius," she said, "We're annihilating"

******

"Bye James" Sirius said lastly as they left the hospital wing. Lily decided it'd be best _not _ to tell James about the plan, in fact, she hadn't told anyone the exact plan either, but only say that all be would revealed in good time.

As they walked they went their separate ways as Lily went to Herbology and the boys to Divination Lily told them to meet her during free period in the library. "The library. Where's that?" Sirius asked. Remus rolled his eyes as he led them to Divination.

As they walked in Professor Chase handed out the glass balls and as he did Sirius smiled wickedly. "These balls are so small" he said.

Remus smiled brightly as well. "That's what she said" he mused. Sirius and him burst out into laughter, Remus clutched his side, and Sirius fell out of his chair. "Care to share the joke, boys?" Chase asked them. Sirius sat up straight, looked his Professor in the eye and said smoothly, "We were just appriciating the vast amount of knowledge we learn in this class" he said, Remus gave him a doubtful expression.

"You made a TWSS joke again, didn't you?" Chase asked them. The two boys hung their heads and nodded. Chase rolled his eyes before asking everyone to do a palm reading of their partner. Sirius looked at Remus's hand and said, "Hmm. I see a very bad time nearing you." Sirius guessed.

"You aren't making a prediction. There's a moon cycle calendar right behind me!" Remus hissed. "Now, give me your hand" he demanded.

"Remus, I didn't know you rolled like that. Unfortunately, I am deeply in love with Melissa..."

"Melissa Jonsohn"

"Jonsohn, I knew that" Remus rolled his eyes before staring at Siruis palm. "Uh-Huh. Hmm, yes. I see a slap making its way to your head" Remus said smartly, "A slap? Wha-? Ow!" Sirius whimpered like a dog as Remus hit the back side of his head.

"C'mon, we have to do the glass ball now" Remus said, silently wishing Lily could have been there to be his partner instead of Sirius, who usually worked with James. Remus began to look into the glass ball, watching a smoke cloud formed, then disapeared. He saw Lily with a water gun, a running figure, James in his dorm with some girl, then finally, a big black dog pouncing on another figure. He pulled his head up in a recoil, blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes. He then looked at the ball again, and saw nothing. "Blimey" he muttered before Professor Chase dismissed the class.

"Remus, you were looking into that ball for ages" Sirius said as they left Divination. "You were kinda blanking too. I shook you, yelled your name, poured water on you" he trailed off

"You did what?' Remus hissed.

"I dried it right off." Sirius said defensively. Remus rolled his eyes as they met up with Lily in the library. She smiled wickedly at them before leading them over to a dark corner that no one ever went to. "Okay, what's the plan, Lils?" Sirius asked. He sat in a beanbag chair, his body sparled out completely. Remus said down next to Lily in a chair and Peter was on the floor looking up at them.

"First of all, it isn't Lily. It's the Marauderette." she corrected. "I like it" Sirius, Remus and Peter agreed. She smiled proudly before getting back on track. "We'll need a pack of No-Heat Fireworks, four water guns, sixteen dungbombs, fake blood, a couple tazer lasers, and some theme music"

******

"Now, show me how to use that spell on my wand. The Communicating Charm you guys made" Lily asked Remus while sitting on James's bed about fifteen minutes later. "Simple." Remus hopped off his bed and pulled out his own wand. "_Oriatio_ _Marauderette_"(*) Lily's wand glowed green for a second, and Remus smiled. "There you go. Now, to use it, just flick your wrist like that, thinking of nothiing but who you wand to talk to the most." he instructed. She nodded and took her wand.

Thinking of nothing but Remus, she flicked her wrist and Remus's began to beep. "Nice job." he said, "Now, answer it you just tap"

"Just tap?" she asked. He nodded. "Your fingerprint activates it." he explained. She nodded in understanding as Sirius came into the room with Peter by his side. Sirius had a peculiar looking bag at his side, and as Lily and Remus noticed it he smiled wickedly. He walked over to his own bed, and opened up the backpack, that she realised what his own. "There you go,water guns, dungbombs, fake blood, tazer lasers, No-Heat Fireworks, and a James Bond soundtrack." he said while emptying out his backpack.

"Brilliant!" she said looking at the pile. "But, where'd you get all this?" she asked curiously. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I have my ways" he shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him and sat back down on James's bed. "Now, tell me Evans. What exactly are we doing with all this stuff?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow back at her and crossed his arms.

"First. Don't do that, you look gay. Second. If you want to know, then you have to make an Unbreakable Vow with me that no matter what, you won't tell James what we're doing." she said.

"Deal." Sirius agreed. They got on their knees and linked arms. "This isn't my first Unbreakable Vow" he muttered.

"That doesn't surpise me" Lily said, "Do you, Sirius Orion Black, promise that you will not tell James Potter what we are up to?"

"I promise" The first ring, made by Remus, locked their hands together, it felt as though fire wrapped around them, but they didn't mind it.

"And do you promise that no matter what you will trust me and listen to everything I tell you to do?"

"I promise" The second ring came.

"Finally, do you promise not to tell anyone that we've made this Vow?" she asked

"I promise" The third ring bonded with the others, creating a burning feeling so intense that Lily winced. Finally it disolved and they were freed. "Why don't Remus or Peter have to do it?" he asked, pouting a bit.

"Because Peter and Remus aren't nosy gossipers" Lily snapped. "You're mean when you want revenge" Sirius said. "Not revenge. Getting even" Lily corrected. That's what she called it, since revenge sounded bad. "It's time for class" she said, walking out of the dormitory. "But tonight begins Operation Pay Back" she said, before turning her back and leaving the three boys.

******

LOL, Lily was so much fun to write for. You know, her being over dramatic and making up a plan and what-not. I decided to add the Unbreakable Vow just to emphasize Lily's OOC-ness, but sorry if I mis-described it! Thnx for reading!

On another note, I got some suggetsions to write something called How to Write a Great Fan Fic, and after some consideration and deep thought, I think I will. But I need feed back, pleeze tell me if you think I should! I might write it as a fan fic for HP, since I usually write for HP, or I might make it a forum. Personally I think a fan fic would be easier, but pleeze let me know!

*--Oriato-Latin for speak with.

-:-Chapter Twelve-:-

_He non-verbally mixed the shampoo together and wiped his hands on the grass, but the pink wouldn't come out. "it's not coming out" he said worriedly, "Why isn't it coming out?!"_

_"It's long-lasting you goof!" she said angrily, "If you hadn't taken the bottle from me none of this would have happened!"_

_"Don't yell at me, you're the one that got hair dye happy!" he retorted_

_"Don't say it too loud!" she hissed._

_"Yeah, because I'd hate for anyone to hear us!" he shouted sarcastically, pointing at the empty field, "Because maybe the Giant Squid'll get giant feet and go tell Lucius!" he mused_

_"Or maybe it'll take you away!"_

_"What in Merlin's beard are you two yelling about?" Remus asked, walking towards them. _

_"Giant Squid feet and pink hair dye" Lily said_

_"Oh, cool" Remus said, shrugging it off and taking it as normal news. _

_******_


	12. Phase One: Stake Outs

Chapter Twelve-

******

FiveObsessionsForever3794-LOL, thnx!

oHmYgOdNoWaY-Don't worrry about it, I do that a lot too, thnx for reading!

theadventuresofjamesandsirius-LOL that was one of my favorite Phases to write! You'll see!

emyleedouglas-LOL, me too! I luv revenge, it's sweet, like chocoltae, ooh, I want chocolate now...LOL, anyways, no one usually understands what I'm saying either, so no worries. And your so right, there's no reason to deny you are right. ;)

theadventuresofjamesandsirius-LOL, I totally forgot about that! Now I get it, thanks!

the sudoku kid-LOL, thnx!

345 ()-That's What She Said. It's kind of hard to explain, urbandictionary. com helps. His vision were pretty OOC, but there funny!

LunaSwan-LOL, that was one of my fave lines! I am also glad I FINALLY came up with a nickname, it only took me eleven chaps. LOL. Thnx for reading!

edwardcullensgurl-102195-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, wait. Does anyone read these? No? I guess I can say whatever I want then! I own HP, Yay me! Oh no it's the feds, run!

******

"This is Remus to Sirius" Remus whispered into his wand as he leaned against the back end of a tree the next day.

"Remus, code names!" Sirius hissed

"Who cares? If someone finds me behind this tree, they'll still know its me!" he retorted.

"Fine" Sirius huffed. Remus rolled his, thinking about how he had gotten into this nonsense.

******

Lily walked into the boys dorms and sat down on James's bed, the only available one. She looked at the three boys, which was kind of hard for Remus, since he had a bed on top of James, and smiled coldly. "Well boys, we're all here, Sirius has all the stuff, now-"

"You just have to tell us what's going on" Sirius said, cutting her off. "You'll find out in good time, Pads." she said. "Tomorrow starts Phase One: The Stake Out. We'll need to watch Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy, Bellatrix and Regulus, and Snape. Who wants who?" she asked.

"I'll take the Blacks" Sirius said, a wicked grin painted on his face.

"Crabbe and Goyle won't be too hard to watch" Peter said, taking the easy way out, as always.

"I'll take Malfoy" Remus said in a monotoned voice.

"I guess Sev is all mine" Lily said happily.

"Will you please tell me why we have to watch those particular six people?" Remus asked.

"Simple, Rem. They're the enemy." Lily said.

******

And that was how Remus got stuck watching Lucius and Narcissa snogging on the grounds. Obviously he wasn't _watching_ them, but he had to monitor what Malfoy did, unfortunately. He didn't understand why Lily was going through all the trouble for James, but that's love I suppose.

Sirius was having a great time watching Bella teach little Reg about the Dark Lord, and how he would rule the world one day and only those loyal to him would be allowed to live. He rolled his eyes at this, it was like an episode of Muggle Barney, only more retarded. He only wished they were on to Phase Throw Dungbombs at Bella, because then he'd be all for it.

Peter sat idly in the Great Hall, barely noticing Goyle and Crabbe. Sure he was supposed to watch them, but who said he had to do it _well_? Lily was being irrational anyway, who pranks a person just for knocking a guy off his broom?, he thought. Well, what he didn't know was that she was reacting just as James would if it would have been her, or any other Marauder. And any true Marauder would have done it for his friends. Any _true_ Marauder, that is.

And finally Lily. She was in the library, watching Severus Snape reading over a book. Nothing was more boring, and after about an hour she had to admit it; Stake Outs _were_ boring and pointless. She looked at her watch, they had all decided to spy on their targets for at least an hour, five more minutes to go.

"Screw it" she whispered before getting up and leaving. She decided to go to the hospital, and with any luck the others would be there too.

"Hi Lily" James said happily. Today he had succeeded in sitting up with almost no help, (there were still a few pillows propped up against his back). She walked over and looked at the three other boys. Happy that she decided to come, she set down a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans on James's bed side table and sat down at the end of his bed.

"So" James began, looking at Lily, "Miss me already?" He asked, smiling his arrogant, lop-sided grin at her.

"Yep, I missed you so much, Prongs" Sirius said, wrapping his arms around the boy. Remus and Lily laughed whole-heartedly, but James didn't seem to enjoy it. "I was talking to the person that _didn't_ have the IQ of fish" he snapped.

"Oh, well I missed you to" Remus said.

"Fine. Smarter than a fish, and better looking than one too" he said, looking at Remus. They all laughed at Remus's hurt expression before Lily said: "Yes, very much" and hugged him. "Oooooh" Sirius said, acting like the usual five year old he was. "Don't be jealous Sirius, you could do better" Lily joked.

"First Remus, and now this" Sirius huffed, turning his back. Finally they all roared with laughter; "Did Madame Pomfrey say when you can get out?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, she said sometime next week. Maybe Wednesday" James replied sullenly. The thought of him being locked up for an entire week sent shivers down his spine. "I won't survive" he said.

"Don't worry, Prongs. We'll visit you everyday," Sirius assured his best friend, "Except for when we go to Hogsmeade, because we'll-"

"Be staying with you all day" Remus finished.

"Awwe, but I wanted to see the new Zonko's inventory" Sirius whined.

"Fine, you go and we'll stay" Lily snapped.

"No, it's scary all alone!"

"What're you? Five?" Remus asked

"No, but he acts like it" James muttered before smiling happily, "I was thinking of a way to get back at Crabbe and Goyle" he piped up.

"James, revenge doesn't solve anything." Lily said. "I guess you're right" he sighed. "Merlin, it's almost curfew. You guys you should get to your dorms." he said.

"Since when are you a follower of the rules?" Remus asked.

"I just don't want you guys to get in trouble on my be-half," he said, they shot his looks of skeptism, "without me" he added as Lily rolled her eyes playfully at the boy before he shooed them all out.

******

"Today, during lunch meet me on the grounds" Lily whispered to the boys as she discreetly passed them in the halls. Sirius gave a thumbs up behind his back before they went their separate ways the next day. Lunch was in about two hours and she wouldn't see any of them for a single minute of that time, so she had to them then.

Next, though, she had to go to Divination and have Professor Chase tell her, repeatedly, that she was the worst Seer he had ever met and that the 'curse' would be passed onto her children. It was an experience that made her glad that it was her last year of the retched subject. As she made it to the dusty old attic-like room the crazy old man considered a class room, she sat down next to Melissa Jonsohn, Sirius's girlfriend. She had long, flowing, honey colored hair, sea blue eyes, and prominent features. She smiled welcomingly to Lily as she sat down.

The girls talked little, mostly about James's condition; something the entire school was buzzing about, and a few tests coming up before Professor Chase asked them to turn to the Tea Leaf Reading section of their books, silencing the girls_. This is going to be a long class_, thought Lily before heaving her enormous book onto the small, dusty, wooden table.

As Professor Chase _finally_ dismissed the class, Lily sighed in great relief before telling Melissa she'd see her later and leaving off to Ancient Runes. Thankfully, Professor Diggly thought Lily was a wonderful student, and she quite enjoyed the subject herself. As she made her way to the classroom that was about as big as the Potions dungeon, but a lot less ominous and free of Professor Slughorn and his many tales.

Even though the classroom was fairly big, the class, on the other hand, was small. There were only about five students in total, but that only made the class easier and made Professor Diggly assume that they shouldn't have as much homework as they did in other classes, which was a relief to Lily.

As Professor Diggly, a short, and rather portly woman with curly brown locks and a long, pointed nose, walked into the class with her usual sugary-sweet smile that was almost too happy to be natural, she instructed the class to begin to translate The Tales of Beedle the Bard and complete it for homework.

By the time class ended and hour later Lily had completed _The Hopping Wizarding Pot, Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump, The Worlock's Harry Heart_ and half of _The Three Brothers_, happy that she only had a story and a half left to translate for homework she packed up and left. Releived, that it was finally lunch time she turned right and made her way over to the grounds, waiting for the rest of them by the lake.

Sirius was the first to come, he sat by Lily, leaning against a tree before asking her the question that had been bugging him for two hours. "What's up Lil?" he asked.

"Hey Sirius" she said idly, she had been standing up against a tree levitating random things into the lake for the past ten minutes. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"I got hungry" he said defensively, holding up a Treacle Tart. Lily rolled her eyes and slid down the tree so that she and Sirius were at eye level before speaking. "Melissa says hi" she said at first. "Where are the others?" suddenly popped into her head.

"They went to visit James" Sirius said, shrugging a bit. "Remus wanted to tell him about some missed assignments, and you know Pete. He looks up to James like an ant looks up to a grizzly bear" Ignoring the totally off comparison, she took a bit off of Sirius's tart and began to eat. "So, you still haven't told me what you're planning for today" he mentioned.

"Oh, that" a cold smile playing at her lips. She pulled a small bottle from her bag and showed it to Sirius. "Shampoo?" he question when he looked at the label. "Coconut shampoo" he added after smelling it.

"Not just any shampoo" Lily said, "Lucius Malfoy's shampoo"

"Is there a reason you have Lucius Malfoy's shampoo?"

"Yes, you know how he's obsessed with his hair?" she asked. Sirius nodded, "Well, I wonder how he'd like hot pink hair" she said, Sirius smiled wickedly at her.

"Wait. How'd you get this?" he asked.

"Summoning Charm"

"Can you teach it to me?" he asked

"Sure. Anyways, all we have to do is pour pink hair dye into his shampoo, then one of us needs to go under the Invisibility Cloak and slip it back into his bathroom."

"Oh, I will so do that" Sirius said excitedly.

"Great" she said. "Now, I just need to make it pink enough" she said before taking the bottle's cap off and putting her wand over it. She muttered an in-audible spell and pink fluid began pouring into the bottle.

"How much do you need?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno" Lily shrugged.

After about five minutes Sirius looked at Lily incredulously. "I think that's enough" he said. She shook her head, "The bottle's going to over flow" he said. She ignored him. "Lilian Evans, given me the bottle!" he demanded, taking the shampoo bottle from her, and getting a bit of pink on his hands. He non-verbally mixed the shampoo together and wiped his hands on the grass, but the pink wouldn't come out. "it's not coming out" he said worriedly, "Why isn't it coming out?!"

"It's long-lasting you goof!" she said angrily, "If you hadn't taken the bottle from me none of this would have happened!"

"Don't yell at me, you're the one that got hair dye happy!" he retorted

"Don't say it too loud!" she hissed.

"Yeah, because I'd hate for anyone to hear us!" he shouted sarcastically, pointing at the empty field, "Because maybe the Giant Squid'll get giant Squid feet and go tell Lucius!" he mused

"Or maybe it'll take you away!"

"What in Merlin's beard are you two yelling about?" Remus asked, walking towards them.

"Giant Squid feet and pink hair dye" Lily said

"Oh, cool" Remus said, shrugging it off and taking it as normal news.

******

OMG, my longest chapter eva! I feel so happy! LOL, pleeze review, because if you don't I will have nothing else to look forward to everyday. JK!

-Chapter Thirteen-

_"I know, right? Who do you reckon did it?" Alice asked._

_"Maybe one of the Marauders" Frank suggested, "I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? Malfoy got Crabbe and Goyle to knock James out, so why wouldn't they want revenge?" he asked._

_Lily swallowed heavily, "I don't think so. They were with me all of yesterday and today." she said._

_"Are you sure? I mean, they could have done it last night. They always seem to have a way to sneak around," Melissa said, deep in thought. _

_"Nah, they wouldn't go for just hair dye. They'd probably spike a Chocolate Frog with a love potion and give it to them, or something. I mean, what's funnier than watching Malfoy fawn over Professor Slughorn?" Lily asked. _

_Melissa and Alice laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if they did it" they mused. Lily was relieved she hadn't told them about the fireworks._

******


	13. Phase Two:HairDye Happy!

Chapter Thirteen-

******

LunaSwan-LOL, that was one of my fave parts! Thnx for reading!

KaceyO-Pranks, actually. Thnx for reading!

edwardcullensgurl-102195-Thnx, the first part was kinda sucky tho.

X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X-Really? Wow, that makes me feel special! LOL, thnx for reading. I'm really glad you like it!

The Sudoku Kid-LOL, thnx!

emmyleedouglas-LOL, that would have HILARIOUS! Frank+Alice=Nevile, Yup! And Melissa is just made up, she's in another story I am writing, and I decided to throw her in for fun. Thnx for reading!

345 ()-LOL, thnx!

Saku-Chan9876-Thnx so much for saying that!

oHmYgOdNoWaY-Really? I thought she was kinda crazy, the ironic part? I modeled her after me. LOL!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, so yeah. Awkward...

******

"Shh, shh. Here he comes" Remus whispered. The four of them sat in the Great Hall, waiting as Lucius Malfoy walked in with the neon pinkest hair they've ever seen. It actually hurt to look at it. "How much pink did you put it?" Remus asked, staring at what was now just a pink dot mixed in with the green Slytherins.

"A lot" Sirius said, smiling proudly

"How'd you do it so sneakily?" Lily asked.

"Well" Sirius began.

******

"Ready?" Lily asked, handing Sirius the bottle. Sirius nodded, "And don't get caught. If you need help, you know what to do." she said. He nodded again. "Remus" Lily whispered. Remus got off the couch he sat on in the Common Room and walked over to them.

"Yeah?" he asked

"It's time." she said. "Let's go. Pete, stay here, make sure no one knows we're gone" she instructed, but really she just walked to make sure Peter didn't come and screw up. "Tell them we're in the....That we went to....You'll think of something" Then they were gone. Sirius was hidden underneath the Invisibility Cloak that they had 'borrowed' from James, with Lily and Remus flanking him. "Okay, remember, get in, put the bottle in and get out" Lily whispered the Sirius.

"Got it' he muttered back. "Any idea where the Slytherin Common Room is?"

"Yeah, Severus told me once" she said, making a left, and almost losing Remus and Sirius, who were going straight. "Over here, genius!" she hissed. They turned around, befumbled, before realizing they made a wrong turn and following her. "Okay, it's right here"

"What's the password?" Sirius asked

"Pure-Blood. They never change it" she said.

"Pure-Blood" Sirius said, and the door swung open. Sirius walked into the Slytherin Dungeon, his breathing getting heavy. He walked up the stairs and reached a sign that read: _Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle and Marcus Travis. Leave us the heck alone!_ Sirius rolled his eyes before pushing the door open.

"What was that?" he heard Goyle squeal.

"The wind, genius" Marcus snapped before shutting the door closed. Sirius dodged the boy before making his way to the bathroom door. "Did you see Potter? He's a total wreck, broken bones, bruises. I hear that Mudblood visits him everyday" he sneered. Goyle and Crabbe snickered, as Sirius held back the urge to hex them into oblivion. "Along with that git Pettigrew, the filthy half-breed, and the blood traitor: Black. I tell you, that kid's got less brains than my cauldron." Now he was clutching the bottle so hard it might have burst if he wasn't lucky.

He pushed the door open, and Crabbe jumped. "There's something here!" he squeaked.

"No there isn't. It's just the wind, shut that window!" Marcus ordered.

"Deprimo" Sirius whispered, and a gust of wind shot through the room. Sirius put the bottle down before running out of the room.

"Whose there?!" Marcus shouted, following Sirius down the stairs. He held onto the Cloak for dear life as he made his way through the door and past Lily and Remus. Marcus stuck his head out the door and glared at the two. "What are you two doing here?" he sneered

"There is a reasonable explanation for all of this" Lily began.

"What?" he barked

"_Obliviate_!" she shouted at him before running off with Remus.

Once they got back to the Common Room, Sirius took off the Cloak, and they saw three people bombarding Peter. "Where's Lily?" Alice demanded

"And Sirius?" Melissa asked heatedly

"And Remus" Shaun Finnigan begged

"They-They're at the library" Peter lied

"Impossible, I already checked" Shaun denied

"The Quidditch field!" Peter squealed hopelessly

"I already tried there" Melissa said angrily

"The grounds?" Peter said

"Nope!" Alice said.

"I need Remus to me with with my Werewolf essay" Shaun said

"And Lily promised to help me study for the Potions exam" Alice whined

"And Sirius needs help with his palm reading" Melissa scolded

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you where they are!" Peter said, "They're in the Sly-"

"We're right here!" Lily announced. Then Peter fainted from the tension. They had been watching the entire thing, incredibly unnoticed and she couldn't believe what Peter was about to say.

"Great, c'mon" Alice said, dragging Lily away. Melissa took Sirius, and Shaun took Remus, leaving Peter on the ground.

******

"And I still can't read palms" Sirius groaned.

"Hide your hands" Lily muttered to him, as Lucius Malfoy ran past them. Sirius hid his still pink hands in his lap and watched as everyone snickered while he passed. "Phase Two comeplete" Lily muttered to the others, Siruis and Remus gave her discrete high-fives before the teachers dismissed them to class. "Tonight begins Phase Three," Lily said. They had been working like crazy trying to finish before Wednesday, and accoring to Lily, that was hardly enough time.

As they left the Great Hall, they began to hear people talking behind them. "Yep, it was all me. I hexed Malfoy's hair so that it would go pink" Someone gloated, Lily, Sirius and Remus couldn't help but turn around; it was Amos Diggory talking to two Ravenclaw girls about his amazing feat.

"You, Diggory?" Sirius asked skeptically, "You, who oculdn't even levitate a feather, managed to turn Malfoy's hair pink?"

"Sirius, Breakableun-ay Owv-ay" Lily muttered **(Unbreakable Vow)**

"Yes, it was me Black. What, were you going to take all the glory? Peter Pettigrew told me you were studying on the grounds last night." Amos said

"Darned by irony" Lily whispered. "We aren't taking the glory Amos, we just wanted to say that Lucius seemed mad. Aren't you scared?" she asked.

"Me? Scared? Please, I'll take Lucius. I'll Stupefy him, lock his legs, then use the Mega-Phone Charm to make him confess"

"That's what James did!" sirius hissed. "You're just taking the glory for what other people did!"

"You have no proof" he whispered before leaving.

"I'll lock something of his" Sirius said, pulling out his wand.

"Sirius, no." Remus said, "We'll let Bubble Gum Pop over there take care of him"

"Yeah, let's just go." Lily said, pulling him along with her.

******

By the time lunch rolled around, every had heard about Amos Diggory hexing Lucius's hair, and now Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were looking for him, AKA the next guy they're going to knock off a broom. By the time the four had made it to the hospital wing, even Madame Pomfrey had heard the news and was preparing a special bed just for Diggory. "Did you hear about it?" James asked

"Yeah, dude's hair is so neon I need sunglasses just to look at him." Sirius said.

"I can't believe Diggory had it in him" James mused

"You don't believe he really did it, do you?" Remus asked

"No, I mean I don't believe he had it in him to take the glory."

"So you know he didn't do it?" Lily asked

"Of course, no one thinks he did. Diggory isn't smart enough to be able to do it, and by the looks of Malfoy's hair, someone put hair dye in his shampoo, since some parts are kind of rubbed on, you know?" James said, "Who ever did it would have to be smart enough to know the password, and sly enough not to be caught."

"Really? Like who?" Lily asked nervously

"I was thinking a Slytherin that's holding a grudge against Malfoy. Maybe Bella since she's still mad about the whole duel thing"

"Maybe" Lily said, relieved that nobody had expected her or the all-too-famous Marauders.

******

Lily sat down for lunch with Alice and Melissa, talking animatedly about the day's hot topic: Lucius's hair. "It looks like someone covered his hair in bubble gum" Melissa said, eyeing it suspicously. "That Diggory is such a liar." she hissed. "Taking credit for what someone else did is low"

"I know, right? Who do you reckon did it?" Alice asked.

"Maybe one of the Marauders" Frank suggested, "I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? Malfoy got Crabbe and Goyle to knock James out, so why wouldn't they want revenge?" he asked.

Lily swallowed heavily, "I don't think so. They were with me all of yesterday and today." she said.

"Are you sure? I mean, they could have done it last night. They always seem to have a way to sneak around," Melissa said, deep in thought.

"Nah, they wouldn't go for just hair dye. They'd probably spike a Chocolate Frog with a love potion and give it to them, or something. I mean, what's funnier than watching Malfoy fawn over Professor Slughorn?" Lily asked.

Melissa and Alice laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if they did it" they mused. Lily was relieved she hadn't told them about the fireworks.

******

Thnx for reading and being patient! Srry it took so long to update! I thought I had already updated it, lol!

Now, pleeze review 'cause we're almost to 100!

-Chapter Fourteen-

"_Bella, Reg, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape!" Sirius and Remus called, waving their hands in the air. "We wanted to ask you something" Remus began once they walked over to him. "Does it look like rain?" Sirius asked, flicking hos nose discreetly_

_"Imbrium Apellotu!"(*) Lily muttered behind a tree. There was a loud clap of thounder and Remus and Sirius looked up. Rain clouds began to form, and Lily pulled the Invisiblity Cloak on, and zipped past the group._

_"See ya!" Sirius shouted before the pair ran off. _

_******_


	14. Phase Three:FireWorks Are a Blast

Chapter Fourteen-

******

FiveObsessionsForever3794-LOL, thnx!

Hikari-and-Akari-What do you mean?

Selesteant-LOL, thnx! I loved that part too!

the sudoku kid-Really? Thnx, that's nice of you to say!

345()-LOL, thnx! I luved that part!

theadventuresofjamesandsirius-lol, thnx!

jamester56-lol, thnx!

Tiffany Leigh ()-LOL, I know what you mean! I still have to finish with the pranking tho. Thnx for reading!

emmyleedouglas-LOL, that happens to me a lot, I confuse Bella with Bellatrix. lol, 'Gotta blast'? That's so funny!

oHmYgOdNoWaY-LOL, thnx!

Demitria 837(chap six)-LOL, thnx! I odn't mind you reviewing at all! I luv reviews! LOL, thnx!

Demitria 837(chap seven)-I was thinking more about his mom's maiden name, actually. And believe it or not, Parvati and Padma have an Aunt named Priya, I didn't know that 'till I looked it up in a very detailed website. Oh well! LOL, don't worry, I get that u have questions. Believe me, I have submitted my fair-share of downer reviews too!

HGHPlove4ever15-LOL, thnx! That's what I was thinking too, that it was sweet, believe it or not, that's what I would do too. LOL, he _was _kinda stupid.

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did James wouldn't have died. *Tear*

******(**This is gonna be like one of those spy movies, you know, where there's a voice over telling you what you're going to do, while you're doing it? The voice over will be italicized)**

"Do you have the fireworks?" Lily asked the morning during breakfast.

"Yeah" Sirius tossed her six Zonko's Patent-Pending No-Heat Fireworks and she smiled coldly.

"How do you start them?" she asked

"Water"

"Perfect, because it's supposed to rain today"

"Who told you that?" Remus asked

"A little birdie named the Weather-Control Spell" she said.

******

_Okay, here's what we'll do. We each take one for every target, Bella, Regulus, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and slip them into their back packs. _"Hey Sev" Lily said, walking up to Snape after breakfast.

"Hi" he said coldly

"Sev, c'mon" she pleaded, "I have a gift for you" she said, holding up a box. "But don't open it until dinner" she said

"Why? What is it?"

"Let's just say, you'll be surprised" she said, winking as he slipped it into his backpack.

-

"_Difindo_" Peter muttered, pointing to Crabbe and Goyle's backpacks. The bottom seem ripped open and Peter ran over. "Let me help you" he offered. He slipped the fireworks into their bag, whispered, "_Reparo_" and walked away without them knowing.

-

"Bella! Regulus!" Sirius shouted when he saw them on the grounds.

"What do _you_ want?" Bella asked disgustedly.

"I wanted to give you some Chocolate" he said

"Yeah right. Like we're going to eat anything you give us" she sneered

"No, really. It's clean. Watch" He assured them as he took an entire Chocolate Frog and stuffed it into his mouth. After swallowing hard he smiled. "See? Nothing."

"Fine" Regulus said, taking the chocolate. As they walked away, Sirius smiled. He took the fireworks, and whispered, "_Wingardium_ _Laviosa_" and the fireworks flew over to the pair's backpacks.

He turned the other way, smiing sinisterly, "Gits" he muttered

-

About five minutes later, Remus saw Lucius and walked over to him. "Nice hair, Bubble Gum Head" he snickered

"What did you say to me?" he growled

"_Sonorus_" Remus muttered, "I SAID: NICE HAIR, BUBBLE GUM HEAD" Remus said, his voice echoing throughout the halls. The nearby students snickered loudly at the seventh year.

"I will make you pay for that"

"_Quietus_. You'll have to catch me first" Remus said before bolting off. Lucius chased after him, conviently leaving his napsack behind. Remus made a left, a right, then hid behind a niche as Lucius ran right past him. He ran back to the napsack and slipped a firecracker into his backpack before walking off discreetly.

-

_Then, make sure they're outside ten minutes before lunch._ "Bella, Reg, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape!" Sirius and Remus called, waving their hands in the air. "We wanted to ask you something" Remus began once they walked over to them.

"What?" Bellatrix spat.

"Does it look like rain?" Sirius asked, flicking hos nose discreetly. _Then give me the signal, I'll be behind a tree_.

"Imbrium Apellotu!"(*) Lily muttered behind a tree. There was a loud clap of thounder and Remus and Sirius looked up. Rain clouds began to form, Lily pulled the Invisiblity Cloak on, and zipped past the group.

"See ya!" Sirius shouted before the pair ran off.

Another crack sounded, but this time it wasn't the thunder. It came from the six's backpacks, Severus's was the first to go. Luckily, these were prank fireworks, so as they exploded, in a cartoon violence sort of way, their backpacks exploded, and they resembled Wild E. Coyote after an encounter with Road Runner. "Lily" Severus growled at the same time Lucius shouted "Remus", Bella and Reg shrieked, "Sirius", and Crabbe and Goyle said in realisation, "Peter!"

"Perfect" Lily giggled as they walked back inside. "Let's go see James" she suggested.

As they reached the hospital wing, James looked out the door. Crabbe and Goyle walked by, their faces ashy, their hair burned, and their clothes smoking. "What happened to them? They try to change a lightbulb in the tub again?" James asked.

Sirius laughed, but Remus and Lily exchanged nervous looks. "So, how about that rain, huh?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. It just kida came out of no where" James agreed.

"Well, that's rain. You never know what it's gonna do next" Remus said nervously.

"Yeah, so, you wanna tell me what you're hiding?" James asked, an eyebrow raised

"No, we'd rather not" Sirius said, also becoming nervous now.

James chuckled, "I know, you changed your mind, right? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist pranking Malfoy!"

"Actually, someone's already been pranking him." Lily said.

"Really? Who?" James asked excitedly

"No one knows" Sirius lied.

"Oh, well whoever they are, they're smart, sly, creative and cunning" James said. Lily felt her face heat up and she ducked her head.

"Well, anyway, lunch is over. You better get going." James said. The four left the hospital and walked to Potions, still laughing as they passed six certain people with blown up backpacks.

"Today" Slughorn began as he shut the dungeon door closed. At the time, Lily at a table with Remus, Sirius and Peter, but Slughorn decided that Snape should sit with them, so he switched seats with Peter. "I will get you" he hissed at Sirius and Remus.

"Okay, wanna duel?" Sirius asked. Remus snickered lightly as Slughorn pressed on, "We will be learning about the most delightful little potion: Felix Felicis. I do remember some time ago, a colleague drank too much Felicis, oh the side affects were more hilarios" He said, chuckling at the thought. "Now, can anyone tell me what Felix Felicis is?" Lily's hand shot up, along with Snape and Remus. "Ah, Miss Evans."

"Felis Felicis is like 'Lady Luck' in a liquid form. It makes the user incredibly lucky and sucessful, how long it lasts is based on how much a person drinks." Lily said

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me the side affects of Felix Felicis?" Remus's hand was the only one raised. "Mr. Lupin, if you could enlighten us"

"If a person takes excesive amounts of the potion, they begin to feel giddy, reckless and over confident. Too much of the potion can be toxic." Remus said.

"Huh?" the class asked confused.

"Too much of the potion makes a person hyper. A lot of it can kill you" Sirius said slowly.

"Oh"

******

"Lily, you haven't told us why we are pranking Bella, Reg, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Snape? I mean, why those certain six people?" Remus asked as they sat in the Common Room that night. Sirius hung upside down from a couch, Remus sat in an armchair next to him, Lily was in front of the fire, and Peter was at a desk.

"Think about it. Crabbe and Goyle hit James, Bella and Regulus are mean to Sirius, Malfoy is an all around git and Snape called me a...Well, you know. I figured, why not hurt those that have hurt us?"

"That makes more sense that throwing darts at people, and who ever we hit we prank" Remus said, looking at Sirius.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know the people would get _hurt_" Sirius said defensively

"Of course, that makes perfect sense. Because when sharp, pointy things are thrown, they almost never hurt!" Remus shouted

"Almost being the operate word" Sirius shrugged

"Hey! Captain Goofus and General Einstein, quit fighting, we have to get to work." Lily snapped

"Haha, she called you a goofus" Sirius chuckled

Lily rolled her eyes and started again. "Anyways, do you still have those tazer lasers?"

"Yeah, right here" he tossed one to her, which she caught in her hands.

"You carry those around with you?" Remus asked

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Siriius said defensively

"Anyways, how do they work?" she asked,

"You just turn them on like this, then point" Sirius said, demonstrating on a random spider. "Why? What'd you have in mind?" he asked absentmindedly.

"You'll see" she said, smiling wickedly.

******

*-Imbrium-Latin for rain. Apello-I call. Tu-You.

LOL, thnx for reading! I'd also like to say WHOO-HOO! This story reached 100 reviews, yay! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and for all your support and encouragement!

Anyways, a lot of you have been asking when the LilyxJames romance is coming in. I'd just like to say, this isn't totally JamesxLily, it's mostly all of the Marauders and their fifth year. James and Lily will get together, but not yet. Okay, thnx for reading, and pleeze review, 'cause what's worse than a girl begging for reviews? LOL, Jk!

-Chapter Fifteen-

"_Good idea, just the thought of hurting Malfoy more makes me feel better" Sirius smied sinisterly._

_"So, I was thinking." Lily began, "Taser Laser Archery" she said, smiling cruely_

_"Archery?" Remus asked_

_"Like bows, arrows, and-" Sirius began_

_"Tasers." she nodded_

_******_


	15. Lucky Luctor

Chapter Fifteen-

******

TheFifthCharmedOne-LOL, don't worry. I remember who you are! Thnx for reading!

HGHPlove4ever15-LOL, totally. Thnx for reading!

345()- LOL, I loved that! Really? Thnx!

Saku-Chan9876-LOL, thnx! I am so glad you liked it!

sudoku kid-LOL, I'm glad!

LunaSwan(chap 13)-LOL, thnx! I hope you get some sleep though!

LunaSwan(chap 14)-LOL, thnx. Those were some of my fave parts too, but no sweat. You don't have an obligation to review(but it does make me happy :)

Selesteant-LOL, that my was my fave part!

edwardcullensgurl-102195-LOL, thnx!

theadventuresofjamesandsirius-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, didn't you read the summary? _If I owned Harry Potter, which I don't._ Duh

******

The next day, during breakfast, they four did what they always did: They visited walked over and sat down at the edge of his bed, smiling greatly. "Today's Friday" he stated.

"Very good Sirius, now. What's 1+2?" James asked in a patronizing tone.

"Um...." Sirius hummed, "Nevermind that! Only six more days 'till you get out!" he cheered happily.

"Five days" Lily corrected

"Wow, time flies huh? Five seconds ago you had a whole another day!" Sirius said. Remus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways," Remus began, "You should see the teachers, it's like their on holiday" he chuckled. James rolled his eyes. Lily giggled softly, sitting on his other side.

"Please tell me your not hear to say Charles Luctor told you I'm ugly and have no life, are you?" he asked. "'Cause that'd be the cherry on top of this 'fantastic' visit"

"Charles who?" she asked

"Charles Luctor, the Chudley Cannons' Chaser and Team Captain" James said

"AKA: James's lover" Remus joked.

"Don't joke about Lucky Luctor" Sirius warned

"Lucky?" she asked

"Yeah, it's like he's got Felix Felicis running through his veins! He scores every goal he shoots, has never been hit by a bludger, AND is the youngest Team Captain in the history of Professional Quidditch!" James exclaimed

"Oh yeah, I read about him in the Daily Prophet, didn't he get busted for injecting all that Felicis into himself, so that he wouldn't show postive for taking it?" she asked

"Oh" Sirius said, "That's probably why they say he's got the stuff running through his veins" Remus sighed.

"Anyways" Lily began, "We wanted to ask you something"

"Sup?" he asked

"We wanted to know..." Remus began. He looked over at Lily, then Sirius; Both of them gave him encouraging nods. "If you'd consider..." He said, speaking slowly

"If you'd let Shaun Finnigan take your place as Chaser in Sunday's Quidditch match!" Sirius blurted out.

"Shaun? Isn't he my second anyway?" James asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't want him to," Lily began

"No, no. Let Ole' Shaunny have a try" James said, smiling.

"Great" Lily said, "He wanted us to ask you, he was afraid you'd hurt him for trying to steal your thunder. Which we told him he wasn't doing" she said quickly.

"Nah, I don't mind. Just as along as no one tries to knock hm out with a couple of bludgers. That's my thing" he said whole-heartedly. It amazed Lily how easy he was taking the whole thing, it actually made her feel worse for trying to get back at the Gruesome Six, then she remembered that they had hurt her too, and Sirius and Remus and Peter and almost every other student from every other house.

"Phew" Sirius said, wiping his forehead dramatically, "Gryffindor was freaking out that we'd have to forfeit because of your pride" He chuckled. James rolled his eyes. Lily ruffled James's hair before standing up.

"We should go, right guys?" she asked. The three nodded as James sat up a bit more.

"Okay, see you later, James" Sirius said before standing up. Remus stuck his hands in his pocket, frowning a bit. "Later, mate" he said before joining the others.

As they left Sirius put one arm around Lily's shoulder and another on Remus's. "I know it's hard to see him like that" It was true, James had bandages wrapped around his head, causing his hair to become messier. He had a couple band-aids on his cheeks, and a wrap around his wrist. He still acted the same, but he winced every time he made any major movements. It was lucky Madame Pomfrey was so good at mending bones, or else he would have been much worse.

"Ugh, I just remembered what day it is today" Remus groaned.

"What day is it?" Lily asked.

"The full moon" Sirius said.

"Oh" she whispered, she knew as well as anyone(anyone who knew about Remus's 'furry little problem', that is) that a full moon without James wouldn't be the same. "Well, it's free period. I thought we could do some planning?" she asked

"Good idea, just the thought of hurting Malfoy more makes me feel better" Sirius smied sinisterly.

"So, I was thinking." Lily began, "Taser Laser Archery" she said, smiling cruely

"Archery?" Remus asked

"Like bows, arrows, and-" Sirius began

"Tasers." she nodded, "Here are the bows" she pulled them out of her backpack, "All we need to do is shoot six certain people with them, so that we don't touch them when we throw them and I thought: What better way than bows, right?" she asked

"She's got a point" Remus agreed

"As long as I get to taser my two favorite relatives" Sirius said, putting the bow into his backpack.

******

"Now, Mr. Potter" Madame Pomfrey said as she walked towards James, "I just had to treat six students for minor burns and hair regrowth, you wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" she asked

"Me? Poppy, how in the world could I burn six people when I am condemed to this bed?" James asked, lying down on his back, staring up blankly at the ceiling.

"You have friends, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin and, surprisingly enough, Evans. They wouldn't know anything about this, would they?" she asked

"Evans? Do something wrong? Never" James denied, "She probably be the one telling them 'Revenge solved nothing, don't stoop to their level' That's what she told me" James shrugged.

She gave him a curious look before rolling her eyes and leaving. "At least, I don't think they'd do that" he muttered before pulling out his wand.

******

LOL, thnx for reading! I don't really have anything to say. Did I say that last time? IDK, anywayz, pleeze review 'cause I need at least ten reviews to update!

Now, quit staring and read the preview, then afterwards, click that pretty lil' button down there and review!

-Chapter Sixteen-

_"Where are they?" he heard Lily ask Madame Pomfrey. he groaned again, not because of the pain, but because he didn't want his friend to worry about him._

_"Over here" Pomfrey said, leading Lily over to Remus and Sirius's beds, right next to James, of course._

_"What happened? Frank told me that you said that these two landed themselves in here" _

_"You'd better ask them, I'm not exactly sure" Pomfrey shrugged before leaving to her office._

_"Well?" Lily asked them, "What happened?"_

_The two groaned in unison, as they turned over, revealing their injuries. "Well, what happened was..." Remus began. He had a long scar from his eyebrow to his mouth, and no shirt on, but bandages all over his chest, and a band-aid on his cheek. _

******


	16. Oooh, Burn

Chapter Sixteen-

******

TheFifthCharmedOne-LOL, thnx!

theadventuresofjamesandsirius-Yeah, I know.

oHmYgOdNoWaY-LOL, thnx!

345 ()-LOL, thnx! Really? That's so cool of you to say! Thnx so much! (Oh, and btw, I took a year of Latin. I didn't learn anything, but I did get a cool English to Latin dictionary! LOL)

edwardcullensgurl-102195-LOL, thnx! I'm glad I caught her Marauderette-ness just right. (if that doesn't sound _too_ weird!)

emmyleedouglas(chap 14)-LOL, thnx!

emmyleedouglas(chap 15)-LOL, thnx! Yep, very cliffy. But that's me. I'm jump off a ledge cliffy. If that makes sense. I am not suicidal, kay! Gosh, enough of the third degree!

srigirl68-LOL, thnx!

Selesteant-LOL, thnx!

the sudoku kid-LOL, thnx!

BrokliManda-LOL, thnx! He's getting out soon, though!

HGHPlove4ever15-Well, yeah, but what do you expect? The I love you part doesn't come until the end, sorry!

Pro Shoe Tiers(chap four)-OMG, after all this time you're the first one to actually get it! Seriously! lol, thnx for reading!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any taser lasers or bows, which sucks for me.

******

That night, during dinner, the four sat in the deserted Common Room, playing with their bows. Lily grabbed a suction cup dart, and pulled it into her drawstring. She pulled back, looking directly at Sirius's forehead, and let go. Their was a snap of the string, the whoosh of the air, then the suction of the dart. Lily opened her eyes, the string of the bow had snapped, and she managed to hit Sirius directly it the mouth. "It was close, and this time only the string broke."' Remus said comfortingly.

In the past ten minutes, Lily had managed to break the bow three times, hit Sirius four times in each eye, nose and gut, and gotten a rather nasty cut from the drawstring. "Ugh, I suck. I wanted to shock Sev, not taser his eye out" she groaned.

"What about me?" Sirius asked while rubbing his jaw, "Girl may not be able to aim, but I wouldn't want her coming after me with a Taser Laser" Lily threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Still think I can't aim?" she asked, smirking while Sirius looked around for his bow.

"I'll show you how it's done, sister" he said while pulling his bow from his backpack. He grabbed one of the suction cup darts they had conjured and looked at a random point on the wall. Inaudibly, a small dot of fire burst from his wand and landed on a spot in the wall. "Don't take your eyes off it" he muttered before pulling back on his drawstring. It all happened so fast, Lily blinked, then the dart landed, and the burn mark on the wall was gone.

"How'd you do that?" Lily asked

"Aiming Spell" he shrugged, smiling wickedly

"Cheater" Lily said, shoving him playfully.

"Wait. Can you show it to us?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, "Of course. Why?"

"Because, if Lily's aiming tomorrow, I have a feeling more than just Snape will be hurting." Remus said before looking at his watch. "It's almost eight, the others will be back soon" he said.

"So? There's nothing wrong with a few friends shooting darts at each other" Sirius said, Lily smiled, rolling her eyes at him.

Remus sighed, "You're right Sirius" he said.

"He is?" Lily asked, acting as if it could never be possible.

"I am?" Sirius asked, with the same doubtfulness.

"Yeah" Remus nodded, "There's nothing wrong with throwing darts at our friends" he agreed while throwing a dart at Sirius. The usual sound of the suction cup sounded, and Lily looked at her friend; He had taken a dart to the nose.

"Of course you know" Sirius said, pulling of the dart, with a loud sucking noise. There was a small circle where the dart was, and Lily snickered as he went on, "This means war" He grabbed two darts and threw them at Remus, one hitting him on the right cheek and one in his hair.

"Ow" Remus hissed as he pulled a dart from his hair, a small clump came out. "Sirius" he said, before taking the darts and throwing them back at the boy. One landed on Sirius's hand, the other on Lily's chin.

"Okay, I get it. I won't take your Chocolate Frogs when you aren't looking anymore!" she said, holding her hands up in surrender. Sirius chuckled his bark-like laugh, while Remus looked at Lily.

"I'm so sorry Lil-You take my Chocolate Frogs?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Lily flushed bright red, and looked down. Sirius's laughter was almost deafening now, as Melissa, Shaun, Jackie Robison, and a few more Gryffindor students piled into the Common Room.

"What happened?" Melissa asked, walking over to the group. She put her hands on the hips, and stared down at Sirius accusingly.

"You don't want to know" Lily said, dragging her friend up the stairs and into the girls' dorms to do their homework.

"Later Lils! Mel!" Sirius shouted after them.

"I'd better get going" Remus said, glancing out the window, looking at the night sky, with the barely visibly full moon out.

******

"Where are they?" he heard Lily ask Madame Pomfrey. he groaned again, not because of the pain, but because he didn't want his friend to worry about him.

"Over here" Pomfrey said, leading Lily over to Remus and Sirius's beds, right next to James, of course.

"What happened? Frank told me that you said that these two landed themselves in here"

"You'd better ask them, I'm not exactly sure" Pomfrey shrugged before leaving to her office.

"Well?" Lily asked them, "What happened?"

The two groaned in unison, as they turned over, revealing their injuries. "Well, what happened was..." Remus began. He had a long scar from his eyebrow to his mouth, and no shirt on, but bandages all over his chest, and a band-aid on his cheek.

"At least Pete ran away before Rem ate him" Sirius said, chuckling weakly. Sirius had a few cuts on his cheeks, one wrap around his rib cage, bruises all around his arms and torso, as if he had been wrestled to the ground, and blood matted in his hair. But through all that, he still managed to look incredible.

"At least?" James asked, "He shouldn't have! He left you!" James shouted angrily, "You could have been killed, and he didn't give a damn!"

"James, calm down" Lily whispered.

"Fine" he said, still angry. "What happened anyway?" he asked the two.

"Well, after we made it to the Shrieking Shack, Remus went out of control, and when I jumped on him, trying to stop him from leaving, but then started pounding on my chest" he began, signaling to the bruises along his torso and arms. Remus gave him an apologetic look, "But I panicked, and clawed him, I missed and hit his face." he frowned, "Then he jumped off of me, and that's when he saw Peter and jumped on him, then he ditched us." Sirius said, sighing.

"How long 'till your out?" she asked stressfully, rubbing her forehead.

"We just have to stay for today" Sirius said, turning his body back and forth in pain.

"I told you not to go with me!" Remus said to Sirius.

"I couldn't let you go out by yourself, I had to go! You could have killed yourself" Sirius snapped.

"Without James there, you could have died"

"Pft" Sirius scoffed, "Like that ever scared me before"

"Well, it should!" Remus insisted

"Will you two can it!" James snapped, the two looked up at James, along with Lily. "Remus, you know Sirius is smart enough not to get himself into any big danger." James said.

"That's true, you always manage to get yourself out of sticky situations" Remus agreed. "Like that one time you got all that honey and glue on yourself" he laughed

"Yeah, how did you get out of that?" Lily asked, "Better yet, how'd you get _into_ that?" she said in an afterthought.

"Anyways" James pressed on, "And Sirius, you know that Remus is clever enough not to get _himself_ into any major trouble, he's been going on his own for the past four years"

"You're right, we only just finished our training this year" Sirius admitted. "Friends, again?" he asked.

"Until we end up killing each other" Remus agreed, chuckling. James and Lily joined in the laughter, until Lily remembered something. The same thought seemed to pop into everyone else's head, but Remus was the first to acknowledge it. "Where's Peter? We haven't seen him since he ran off"

"Maybe he's under a rock" James muttered.

"James" Lily said warningly

"What? He's a rat!" he shouted. Lily rolled her eyes, sitting at the foot of James's bed. Lily let out a laugh. "What?" James asked.

"I just realized that today's the Hogsmeade trip, and we promised we'd stay with you, all day. Now we will, well, you will. I'm going to end up leaving at some point" she said, smiling.

******

She did end up leaving, for one hour to Hogsmeade, but came right back.

And the next day, the boys were free from the infirmary, a relief, not only to them, but also James and Madame Pomfrey. As they were eating breakfast, Sirius was digging into his pancakes as Lucius walked by. "Look at Black's hands" Travis snickered, looking at Sirius's pink hands. "Can you spell gay?"

"How many tries to I get?" Crabbe asked.

Lucius rolled his eyes before looking at Sirius. "They're pink!" he gasped, "You!" Malfoy shouted at Sirius

"Can I help you Lucius _Mouthful_?" Sirius asked, causing not only Lily and Remus to laugh, but also Travis.

"I don't get it" Goyle whispered.

"You did this to me!" Malfoy hissed, holding up a lock of pink hair.

"So what if I did?" Sirius asked, standing up and balling his fists.

"So, I'll kill you" he growled

"Over a little spilled dye?" Sirius asked incredulously, "Wait. I'm dying over dye? How ironic" he chuckled

"Sirius, it's not the time for jokes" Remus muttered

"Why? He's just a loser with pink hair. Whatcha gonna do about it, Bubble Gum Pop?" Sirius challenged

Lucius growled in anger, Lily couldn't believe the teachers weren't stepping in! "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it, Blood Traitor" Lucius said warningly

"Blood Traitor? That's it? My mum has better insults than that!" Sirius chuckled

"It's true, she does!" Remus agreed.

"I don't need to waste my time insulting you when I could be landing you in the hospital wing with your idiot of a friend" Lucius smirked.

"Why don't I land you in the dog house, with your mama?" Sirius snapped.

"Oooooh" the entire cafeteria said.

"Yeah? Well....Well your mother looks like Voldemort!" Lucius said. The entire room cringed at the mention of the darkest wizard on rise.

"So? I hate my mother, that's more like a joke than an insult to me" Sirius chuckled as Regulus came running by, crying. "Sorry Reg. You'll be owling mum, then?" Sirius asked as if he couldn't care less.

"Black" Lucius growled, "You will pay" he spat, before turning around back towards the Slytherin table.

"What? Lucius Malfoy won't attack me? I thought you were going to 'Land me in the hospital wing with my idiot of a friend'. Backing down now that you've made an innocent, very annoying, young boy cry?" he challenged

"Yeah Lucius!" someone challenged, "Afraid of being beat by some punk?" they mused. Sirius knew that voice: Bellatrix.

"Oh Bella, come out and play" Sirius sang, "I know that Madame Pomfrey grew back you eyebrows, so you've got nothing to worry about! Besides your natural face" he mused

"Alright you two, break it up!" McGonagall snapped. As she pulled the two apart, she turned to Sirius and winked discreetly before walking away.

Sirius sat down next to Lily, who sighed. "There goes our cover" she muttered, looking at everyone who was whispering about them.

"I knew it wasn't Diggory" one said

"Sirius? Well, it makes sense. His family's full of Slytherins. 'Course he'd know where the Common Room is" another said

"It couldn't have been him all by himself, he had to have help"

"You think Lily helped? You know, to avenge James? I always knew that she fancied him"

"The nerve of these people" Lily spat, crossing her arms.

"You just can't except that they're right" Sirius sang.

"I'm surprised it took them this long to figure it out. What this the fireworks and everything" Remus said.

"Yeah" Lily said, sighing heavily.

"Well, maybe they don't necessarily think we did it" Sirius said hopefully.

"Maybe. Now, it's time for Phase...What Phase are we on?" she asked

"Let's see. Stake Outs, Hair Dye, Fireworks...Four" Sirius answered

"Phase Four: Taser Laser Archery" she said wickedly.

******

LOL, without the magical wall of replies, this chapter was eight pages long! Pretty long, eh? LOL! Thnx for reading, pleeze review, or else the magical wall of replies will be blank. That'd be tragic!

-Chapter Seventeen-

"_You may think you're smart, Evans, but we know the truth and we will get you" Bellatrix growled lowly before storming off. "You and you're little dog too!" she added._

_"She's the dog" Sirius muttered. "Thanks Lil, you saved my arse" he said, smiling brightly at her. _

_"No prob" Lily said back._

_"I guess that cleared our name, huh?" Remus said._

_"Yeah, I guess it did" Lily said. _

_******_


	17. Phase Four: Marks A Lot Markers

Chapter Seventeen-

******

emmyleedouglas-LOL, I actually got that from my profile.

edwardcullensgurl-102195-OMG, really? That's so cool! Thnx!

HGHPlove4ever15-LOL, yeah. Sorry.

Pro Shoe Tiers-He's still in the story, but maybe...three or four chaps? Yeah, around that.

TheFifthCharmedOne-LOL, yeah.

345 ()-Haha, lol thnx!

Just a Girl ()-LOL, thnx for reading!

Me, duh ()-Um, thnx?

Selesteant-LOL, thnx!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Now, I'd like to ask, does anyone read this? If SOMONE ANYONE AT ALL reviews saying they read this you'll get a preview, seriously!

******

"Hello Severus" Lily whispered from behind a tree, she looked at the boy, about thirty feet away and smiled sinisterly. She pulled the drawstring and sighed. "Why I am doing this I have no idea." Then she glanced over at him again, "But I _am_ just a Mudblood" she said, "Goodbye Severus" She pulled released the drawstring and watched the taser fly into the air and hit him in the arm. "Take that" Lily didn't watch as his entire body shook, before he fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Haha!" Sirius said, laughing his bark-like chuckle as he watched Severus Snape fall to the ground. "Did you see that git? He totally spazzed out!" he fell to the ground, about three trees away from Lily, and began rolling around laughing.

"There they are" Remus whispered to Sirius, punching him lightly. Sirius, who was still on the ground, looked over to his right. Bellatrix and Malfoy were walking out of the castle, towards the edeserted grounds, when they noticed Snape.

"What is this?" Bellatrix sneered, kicking the young, unconcious boy.

"It's the work of them. They're here" Malfoy whispered. "Show yourself! Cowards!" he shouted

"Shoot them, now" Remus whispered, pulling his drawstring. "Lucky these have a memory-modifying charm on them. They won't remember a thing" he muttered before releasing the arrow, hitting Malfoy in his pink head.

"Lucius?" Bellatrix asked. "So they _are_ still here." she said to herself, "Oh Sirius, come out and play" she sang.

"Now!" Remus hissed.

"Okay" Sirius said angrily, releasing the taser. "Shoot!" he hissed when the taser missed her completely.

"Didn't you use your aiming charm?" Remus asked

"No, I was under too much pressure" Sirius snapped.

"So, you're over there" Bellatrix sneered. She looked over to the tree they were hiding behind, and smiled sinisterly.

"Do it!" Remus hissed

"Okay!" he said, pulling another taser out. _Bellatrix. Hit Bellatrix. _He thought before pulling the drawstring. He hit her square in the chest, and as it touched her her body shook rapidly, and she fell to the ground motionless.

"Ha! We got her!" Sirius said, high-fiving Remus. "The best part is, I brought a gift for her" he said, holing up a large, fat, _Marks-A-Lot_ marker.

"We shouldn't" Remus said amusedly

"Oh, but we should" Sirius mused, jumping from behind the tree. "This will be fun" he said, handing his friend another marker.

"Very" Remus agreed, walking over to Malfoy.

******

"Where were you guys?" Lily asked about ten minutes later.

"No where" Remus said hastily.

"Yeah, no where. Gosh, could you be any nosier?" Sirius said just as hasty

"I saw Bellatrix and Malfoy" she said.

"About that" Sirius began

"Whatever" she said, sounding angry. They looked at her oddly, which caused her to smile. "It _was_ kinda funny" she giggled.

"C'mon, I'm starving" Sirius said, holding his stomach

"When aren't you?" Lily asked pushing him lightly.

******

"There they come" Sirius whispered. Bellatrix, Lucius, and Snape walked into the Great Hall, about twenty minutes later, looking disheveled and shaken up.

"Oh. My. God. No Way!" Lily squealed, looking at the three. Bellatrix had a mustache and glasses, Lucius had acne all over his face, and Snape had I AM A GIT written across his cheeks and nose.

By the looks on their faces, they obviously hadn't _looked_ at their faces. They did look confused, as if they didn't know what had happened.

"Wow" Remus said.

"I know. We do great work, huh?" Sirius chuckled.

"Totally" Lily agreed.

A few students began snickering loudly at the three. The entire Slytherin table was laughing, along with half the Ravenclaws and most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Then there was a shriek.

"You reckon she looked into a mirror?" Remus asked

"It was either her or the mirror screaming" Sirius shrugged.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Bellatrix roared.

Sirius chuckled as the Hall fell silent; His bark-like laugh stood alone. Bellatrix stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table with Snape and Mafloy flanking her. "You" she growled, pointing forward.

"Me?" Sirius asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes you. You....You....You put the fireworks in our packs, you put the hair dye in Lucius's shampoo, all of you! And I will get you Sirius Black. Mark my words" she growled

"I don't know what you're talking about Bellatrix" Lily said, standing up. "Sirius has been with me, and we have been in here. So, you see, we couldn't have done that. And we couldn't have put that hair dye in his shampoo, because we don't know where the Slytherin Common Room is. Besides, where would we get fireworks?" Lily said calmly. She smiled wickedly at them, before sitting down next to Sirius again, who high fived her under the table.

"You may think you're smart, Evans, but we know the truth and we will get you" Bellatrix growled lowly before storming off. "You and you're little dog too!" she added.

"_She's_ the dog" Sirius muttered. "Thanks Lil, you saved my arse" he said, smiling brightly at her.

"No prob" Lily said back.

"I guess that cleared our name, huh?" Remus said.

"Yeah, I guess it did" Lily said. "Pass the beef caserole" she asked.

"Why is there beef caserole anyways? It's lunch, not dinner" Sirius said

Remus shrugged, "Leftovers?" he guessed.

"Why are we talking about casseroles?" Lily asked.

"I dunno know" Sirius shrugged.

"Where's Pete?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since...Friday night" Lily said.

******

Out on the grounds behind a tree a small, pudgy boy lay on the ground, aparently knocked out. A taserlaser is in his hand, a bow in the other.

******

Okay, srry. The last part was totally stupid, I know. IDKY I did it. I guess for kix? LOL, if you noticed, I haven't put in a hint about what the next prank is. Mwa-Ha-Ha-Ha *Caoughs violently* Ha-Ha-Ha! LOL, thnx for readin' and pleeze review, or else my pet fish will lose its swim. LOL, that, like, totally doesn't make sense. Even I'm confused!

-Chapter Eighteen-

"_Ugh" Sirius groaned,not even opening his eyes. He dragged in passed the two and took a turn behind a wall into a deserted hallway. Sirius stood up on his own and smiled wickedly. _

_"Genius, dude" the werewolf said to Sirius_

_"Totally. Where's Lily?" he asked._

_"Right here" an elderly voice said. McGonagall walked towards them and smiled. "That was, like, totally perfect!" she squealed._

_******_


	18. Phase Five: Sectumsempra and Polyjuice

Chapter Eighteen-

******

FifthCharmedOne-LOL, thnx! Glad you think so!

edwardcullensgurl-102195-*Gasps* You're psychic! LOL, thnx for reading!

emmyleedouglas-LOL, yay! You're the first to! LOL, Bellatrix muttering about slippers? That'd be funny. The face was cute, I'll send you the preview ASAP!

Pro Shoe Tiers-LOL, yay! You're the second one to read it! I'll send you the preview, ASAP! Thnx for reading!

oHmYgOdNoWaY-LOL, thnx!

BeebeeThurlow-Yeah, I'm real srry. lol, thnx for readin' tho!

BeebeeThurlow-LOL, thnx! I'll send you the preview ASAP!

345 ()-LOL, thnx!

the sudoku kid(17)-LOL, thnx! You may be a must, but a nut with a preview(which I will send ASAP!). LOL, no offense, of course.

the sudoku kid(16)-LOL, thnx!

HGHPlove4ever15-LOL, thnx!

I love Fred Weasley ()-LOL, thnx! (That would have been a great idea)

I love Fred Weasley ()(16)-LOL, thnx! (Yup, Pete's super stupid!)

I love Fred Weasley ()(15)- He doesn't know, remember? LOL.

I love Fred Weasley ()(14)-LOL, thnx!

I love Fred Weasley ()(13)-Yup, creepy mental image!

I love Fred Weasley ()(12)-LOL, that always made me laugh! yeah, I've read it, it's super great!

I love Fred Weasley ()(11)-LOL, yep, it's a work(surprisingly!), lol.

LunaSwan-LOL, totally hyper! I eat massive amounts of sugar! LOL, thnx! I'll send you the preview ASAP!

LunaSwan(16)-LOL, thnx! Haha, I luved those parts!

Selesteant-LOL, he touched the taser and got shocked.

Naflower05-LOL, thnx!

LunaSwan-LOL, thnx!

Elizabeth ()-LOL, yeah it was a total shocker to me how many people are reading this! LOL, I'm happy tho. (Do I know you, like from school or something? Cause I know like ten Elizabeth's. lol)

BrokliManda-LOL, thnx! I'll send you your preview ASAP!

******

Disclaimer-Yup, I own Harry Potter. All seven of 'em. Wait, that's the book series...

******

"She's coming!" Remus hissed impatiently.

"Hold on, I have to put the spell on him, so his robes won't stain!" Lily said.

"Forget the robes, what about my hair?" Sirius asked frantically.

"Fine, a full body protection" Lily said before muttering something inaudible and flicking her wrist. Sirius's body glowed white for a second, before smirked, "There. Happy?"

"Ecstatic, now c'mon!" Remus said, taking out a packet of fake blood.

"Do it in lines, to make it look like a sword slashed him!" Lily said frantically as she poured the red dye onto his shirt and arms. Remus splattered it on his legs and the floor. "Okay, that's good" Lily said, taking a final look at him. 'Get on the ground, look passed out!" she ordered.

Sirius fell to the ground, and shut his eyes. "Perfect" Lily breathed before they ran off.

Footsteps could be heard just feet away as Bellatrix walked up to Sirius's body. She cackled madly at it and kicked him. "So, poor little Sirius has been, from the looks of it, hit with the Sectumsempra curse, huh?" she laughed.

"There she is Professor McGonagall" Remus said walking towards Bellatrix, dragging along an elderly-looking woman along with him. "She used the Sectumsempra curse on Sirius, and look at him!"

"Miss Black" McGonagall said, "How could you do such a thing? And to your own cousin too! I don't know what to say. Detention! One month!"

"But I didn't you old bat!" Bellatrix said hopelessly.

"Lupin, take him to Madame Pomfrey, while I deal with Miss Black" she instructed.

"Yes ma'am" Remus said, quivering a bit. He rushed over to Sirius, and pulled him by the arm.

"Ugh" Sirius groaned, not even opening his eyes. He dragged him passed the two and took a turn behind a wall into a deserted hallway. Sirius stood up on his own and smiled wickedly.

"Genius, dude" the werewolf said to Sirius

"Totally. Where's Lily?" he asked.

"Right here" an elderly voice said. McGonagall walked towards them and smiled. "That was, like, totally perfect!" she squealed.

"Nice job, Lily" Remus said.

"Yeah. 'Miss Black! How could you do such a thing! And to your own cousin too!'. " Sirius said, imitating McGonagall's high-pitched, stern voice. "That killed me" he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. How long till I'm myself, again?" she asked, her voice changing back to normal.

"It was a really small dose of Polyjuice Potion. So it should wear off soon. You're hair's turning a bit orangey" Remus said.

"Wait." Sirius said.

"What?" Lily asked

"You think as McGonagall you could raise our House's points?" he asked

"Sirius, be serious!" she hissed. "I have to go find a washroom." she said.

"We'll go with you" Remus offered

"Remus, it's the _girls'_ washroom" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah" Remus said

"See ya later" she said before walking off.

******

"Um, yeah. Lily was kind of held up." Sirius said to James about a half an hour later.

"Yeah, she's...With McGonagall." Remus agreed. _Why hasn't she come back yet?_, he wondered.

"Oh. Well, anyways, it's Monday. I get out in two days" he said proudly.

Just then the door opened and Lily walked through, smiling happily. "Hi James" she said.

"Hi" he said, "Why is there a grey streak in your hair?" he asked confused

"Um," Lily grabbed her hair, and bit her lip. "I was dying my hair, and it was a side-effect" she said uneasily.

"Why would you dye your hair? I like it like that" he said.

"You're such a goof" she giggled, sitting down next to him.

"Young love" Sirius said goofily.

"Shut up" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

*******

"Okay Lily, we've tasered, firework-ed, stakeout-ed, hair dyed and now faked-out. What's next?" Sirius asked.

"Water Guns." she said, smiling sinisterly.

"So, we're going to splash them with some water?" Remus asked confusedly as they walked the grounds the next day.

"Not just any water" she said, "Have you ever heard of liquid cement?" she asked

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked.

"Because, Zonko's had this really great new product called Instant Cement, and while I was there I picked up about six packs" she said.

"I see," Remus said, "We load the water guns with the cement, and hit the Gruesome Six! That genius!" he said, high-fiving her.

"Okay, meet me here after the class of the day" she instructed before leaving.

******

LOL, okay sorry this is short and kinda bad. I really didn't have any ideas for this chap at all, so it came out...sucky. Kay, pleeze review, or else my ego will be crushed.

Okay, so thnx to those who actually read the disclaimer in chapter seventeen. the sudoku kid, BrookliManda, BeebeeThurlow, emmyleedouglas, LunaSwan, Pro Shoe Tiers, you all get previews! LOL, don't know what I'm talking about? Read the disclaimer from chap 17! To those that I just mentioned, please let me know if you want a preview from this story, 30 Years Ago, the sequel to 30 Years Ago(not up yet), OWLS or a new story I am working on called PS I Love You. LOL, quite the variety, huh? Kay, thnx for reading!

-Chapter Nineteen-

_Everyone froze, getting a very dazed expression, before looking at Lily. "What happened?" they asked._

_"Um...Why are you asking us when someone covered Bellatrix in cement? I think it was Amos. He had a spackle brush with him earlier" she tipped off, before Regulus and Rudolphus ran off to assist Bellatrix._

_"What really happened?" Sirius asked, getting off the ground and walking over to her, "You hit Bella, I hit Rudolph, Reg hit you, I hit all of you' she summed up._

_"Oh. What in Merlin's baggy Y-fronts is a spackle brush?" he asked._

_"I dunno if it even exists" she shrugged. He chuckled his bark-like, until he looked at the stands._

******


	19. Phase Six:Water Guns and Spackle Brushes

Chapter Nineteen-

******

345 ()-LOL, thnx!(and sorry about that!)

Pro Shoe Tiers-LOL, you got! Thnx!

FifthCharmedOne-Thnx!

BeebeeThurlow -LOL, it's not real!

jasam4ever ()-LOL, thnx!

LunaSwan-LOL, thnx!

connor-rox-Haha, thnx!

I love Fred weasley ()-LOL, I could so, totally, use some too!

Selesteant-LOL, thnx!

emmyleedouglas-LOL, that's what a lot of people say. Thnx for reading!

HGHPlove4ever15-LOL, thnx!

Tazsunny ()-Thnx, but believe it or not, the story's actually only two and a half weeks. :)

Naflower05-LOL, thnx!

the sudoku kid-lol, don't worry. I'm a nut too, (it's the sickles you have to worry about. LOL, see, I'm corny too). Thnx for reading!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, cause if I did, there'd be, like, 38 instead of a measley seven.

******

"Gentlemen," I began as we sat in the deserted grounds directely after Defense class that day, "We have been working like dogs, sorry Sirius, this whole week. We have stalked, dyed, exploded, shocked, and even written on, the Gruesome ones for an entire week. We've risked our necks, and everything we stand for, or at least everything _I_ stand for, and why? For revenge. We've thrown out pain, suffering and public humilation let's see if they can handle one last thing" I said, smiling sinisterly.

Sirius smiled along with her, "Got the water guns?" I asked him.

"Got the cement?" he asked me.

"Show me the guns"

"Show me the cement"

"Fine" I sighed, handing him a water gun.

"Now, we just pour the cement into them" he muttered, filling up the water guns. "Here" he handed me one.

"Okay, now, we get into position and set up the Communicating Charm" I instructed.

Before they left, I told them one last thing. "Okay, Remus, you take the Quidditch field. Sirius, you handle the grounds, just stay here. Peter, think you can handle the castle? I'll take the hallways, you take the classrooms." I said. "Got it?"

"Got it" they said together. We all slipped on our protective goggles, and walked our separate directions.

**(Back to 3****rd**** person POV, srry!)**

Lily thought of nothing but the people she wanted to talk to the most, as she flicked her wrist. "Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail?" she whispered into it.

"We're here" they whispered back.

"Someone's coming!" Peter said frantically into his wand.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"Um...Crabbe! Goyle!" he said.

"Wormtail, calm down" Remus said soothingly, "Just pull the trigger and squirt them with the cement" he instructed.

He squeaked a bit, as they heard a streaming sound, then two thuds. "Did you get them?" Lily asked.

"Yup" he said.

"Oi!" Sirius yelped.

"What is it Pads?" Remus asked.

'Bellatrix" he squealed.

"Yeah?" Lily asked, urging him to go on.

"And Rudolhpus....Snogging" he said, sounding utterly disgusted.

"Just shoot them" Lily instructed.

"I wish someone would shoot me" he whined at he aimed the water gun at Bellatrix.

He pulled the trigger and watched as the fluid streamed out and onto Bellatrix. "What is this rubbish!" she hissed.

"Water, I think" Rudolphus said, scratching his head in a confused manner.

Then there was a shriek. "Sirius Orion Black!" she hissed, 'I know you're there! Come out and get me out!" she yelled. Sirius looked at Bellatrix, the thin fluid had formed into a thick, gooey substance, that was hardening into cement. It covered her arms, legs and torso, so that she was glued to the spot she was in.

Lily Remus and Peter cringed away from their wands. "Ouch" Lily said.

"Get out of there!" Remus told him.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" he said before jumping from the tree he was in, and running towards the otherside of the field. He ran faster once he noticed Rudolphus had seen him. He ran so far that Hagrid's hut was actually in sight.

Once he reached another tree, Lily began speaking. "You okay spidermonkey?" she asked.

"Yeah, how 'bout you guys?" he asked, breathing hard.

"We're good" they said. "Wait. Here comes Bubble Gum Pop himself" Lily breathed.

"Lucius, you can just go to Madame Pomfrey, I'm sure she can get out the pink." Narcissa was telling Lucius as they turned the corner. Lily pressed her back against the wall, hidden in a tiny niche. Her breathing became steady, as she pulled the trigger and covered Malfoy's feet in the sticky substance.

"I told you already, I already tried. She couldn't get it out-" Lucius began. She grinned, ear to ear, as it hardened into cement, causing Malfoy to be stuck to the floor. "What happened?" he asked, pulling at his feet. "Black! Evans! Lupin! Show yourselves!" he ordered.

"Better get out of there, Evans" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, I'd better" she agreed. "_Stupefy!_" she shouted at Malfoy. The two froze in place as Lily stood up and skidded away from the scene.

"You okay?" Remus asked her.

"Yeah, can't say the same for Malfoy and Narcissa though" she said as she ran through the hallways, coming to a stop in front of another niche.

"Uh-oh, here comes mini-me." Sirius whispered, "He's headed your way Moony" he warned.

"Copy" Remus said.

"Copy?" Sirius and Lily questioned.

"It's what Muggles say. It's a way to say I heard you" he explained.

"Still, it's weird" Lily said.

"I see him" Remus said. Remus hid down under the stands, when Regulus came onto the field, shouldering his broom.

Remus pulled the trigger, and like everyone other time, it hit Regulus, only this time, a shield was blocking him. "_Protego_!" he shouted just in time. "Thought you could get me?" he chuckled darkly. "Show yourself coward!"

"We have to help him!" Sirus insisted. "Before Regulus annoys him to death"

"Let's go" Lily agreed.

"Moony? You there?" Sirius asked. Nothing.

"Remus!" Lily said frantically through her wand as she burst through the castle doors and towards the Quidditch field.

"Do you see him Sirius?" she asked.

"No" He was still hopping from tree to tree, too afraid of Rudolphus to hit the ground.

Finally, he hopped off of a tree and onto the Quidditch field. "Sirius!" Regulus said, sounding surprised.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius demanded.

"Sirius!" someone squealed. Sirius turned around, Lily was outrunning Rudolphus towards the field. 'Find Remus!" she shouted as she passed them.

"Come here you Mudblood!" Rudolphus shouted at her.

"Eat slugs!" she shouted, twirling her wand at him. Rudolphus doubled over, leaning on his knees. He coughed violently as something squirmed its way out of his mouth. A slug.

Lily and Sirius made disgusted faces at him, before Regulus pounced on Sirius. "Wait!" Lily shouted. Everyone looked at her. She took in a deep breath, before shouting, "_Obliviate!_" . A big burst of blue light streamed from her wand, hitting Regulus, Rudlphus, Sirius and the stands.

Everyone froze, getting a very dazed expression, before looking at Lily. "What happened?" they asked.

"Um...Why are you asking us when someone covered Bellatrix in cement? I think it was Amos. He had a spackle brush with him earlier" she tipped off, before Regulus and Rudolphus ran off to assist Bellatrix.

"What really happened?" Sirius asked, getting off the ground and walking over to her, "You hit Bella, I hit Rudolph, Reg hit you, I hit all of you' she summed up.

"Oh. What in Merlin's baggy Y-fronts is a spackle brush?" he asked.

"I dunno if it even exists" she shrugged. He chuckled his bark-like, until he looked at the stands.

"Blimey! We forgot about Remus! " he said, slapping his forehead.

"Oh my gosh!" she said, "Let's go find him!"she said, running towards the stands. They raced over to the stands, where Remus lay. "Remus" she said anxiously. She shook him hard, causing him to groan.

"Lily? Sirius?" he asked, opening his eyes a bit.

Sirius offered him a hand, allowing him to sit up better. "You alright mate?" he asked.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Regulus's shield charm backfired, and hit me. My head hit the backboard and I dunno what happened after that."

"Same here" Sirius muttered.

"Huh?"

"I modified Regulus and Rudolphus's memories, but Reg was on top of Sirius, so he got hit with it too. They forgot everything that happened since the end of last class, but sicne Reg was on top of you, it blocked most of the charm. How much do you remember?" Lily asked.

"Well, I remember jumping off the tree and Reg jumping on me, but that's it" he shrugged.

"We should go, Peter's gonna be worried" Lily said.

Sirius snorted. 'The guy that left us for dead a few days ago? Care if we were cemented to the ground?" he asked incredulously.

"Fine, but it _is_ getting late" she said.

"Yeah" Remus agreed as they got out of the stands and began walking towards the castle.

********(Back in the hospital)**

James Potter hung up his wand. "What just happened?" he asked dubiously. "Lily really should get better at that Communicating Charm." he muttered. "I can't believe they didn't tell me! Unbelieveable" he said to himself.

******

Oooooh, drama! LOL, not really. Haha, Thnx for reading and pleeze review, or else I'll be sad. :( Oh, that also means no update. Because I'll be too crushed. *Wipes away a tear that isn't there. Sniffles a bit* Kay, bye!

-No Preview! I'm Mean Aren't I? (It's mostly because some people already got a preview of the next chap, so its not fair of I give everyone else the same preview, is it?)-


	20. More Than Friends

Chapter Twenty-

******

BeebeeThurlow-LOL, yeah. Thnx!

edwardcullensgurl-102195-Don't worry, James is in the next chap. Which is this chap...LOL, thnx!

345 ()-LOL, thnx!

GroowyL-LOL, thnx! And definitely: Wow

emmyleedouglas-LOL, really? They are! LOL

Connor-rox-LOL, thnx!

cherrytune-yep, there's more.

Naflower05-LOL, thnx!

SparklyVamp-LOL, thnx!

TheFifthCharmedOne-Thnx!

Selesteant-Haha, thnx!

LunaSwan-No it wasn't like What like what does that mean it was What like did you really say that. If that makes sense. ;) That's why Lily called it weird. LOL, thnx!

I love Fred Weasley ()-LOL, thnx!

HGHPlove4ever15-Um, not really. He just heard everything that they said into the wands.

X.x Deadly-Pixie-Vampire x.X-LOL, that's cool. Thnx! I don't think that's possible tho.

BrokliManda-LOL, thnx! I'll send your preview ASAP!

******

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Prisoner of Azkaban, the Goblet of Fire, the Order of Phoenix, the Half-Blood Prince, or the Deathly Hallows

******

Remus walked the hallways, on prefect duty, the next morning, just thinking. _Three weeks. Three weeks since Lily started hanging out with us. How did this all happen in three weeks? _, he thought. Then he thought about the prediction he made in Divination last week. _Lily with a water gun. A running figure. A dog pouncing _ _on a figure and James in our room with a girl. Lily had a water gun yesterday, all of us were running, too. Friday Sirius, as a dog, had to jump me, a big figure, but that didn't explain the last part._ Had he actually predicted the future? That was impossible, right? A bunch of mumbo-jumbo, yeah? Maybe.

Lily came walking towards Remus, smiling. "C'mon, we've patrolled enough. Let the Heads worry about the rest." she said. "Besides, I'm hungry" she giggled.

"Me too" he chuckled as they walked into the Great Hall. Lily sat down by Sirius and Remus, with Peter across from her, as they began talking.

"At least James is getting out of the infirmary today" Sirius said, "Moony as a Divination partner was no fun" he chuckled.

"There he is" Lily said, nudging Remus. James walked through the Great Hall, smiling brightly at the Gryffindor table. Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter stood up, walking towards him.

"Finally, we missed you!" Sirius said, hugging his best mate.

"Didn't you see me yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we missed seeing you walk" Remus said.

"I missed seeing me walk too" James agreed. "So, how'd you keep yourselves busy without yours truly to make you laugh?" he asked.

"We...Managed" Lily said.

******

Later that day, during dinner, James sat in his dorm, alone. "I knew they wouldn't tell me" he muttered to himself. "But why not? And Lily, pulling a prank! Why is that?"

Then there was a knock.

Lily pushed the door open and walked in. "James?" she began, "We're going to dinner, we didn't know if you wanted to come or not" she said.

The whole day James seemed a bit withdrawn, and hardly paid attention during classes, or added to the conversations at hand. He looked up at her and smiled, "Nah, I'd just like to be alone" he shrugged.

"Well, could I stay with you, while you're alone?" she asked.

He chuckled, "'Course" he nodded, patting the seat next to him on his bed.

She walked over and sat down by him. "I wanted to talk to you, all day" she began, "It's been three weeks, well, more like two and a half, since we became friends, right?" James nodded, "And in that time, I found out you were a stag, you dueled Snape, locked some Slytherins in a washroom, and got knocked out with two bludgers."

"And you pranked a bunch of Slytherins" James muttered.

"That too-Wait, what?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"Who told you?" she demanded.

"You know" he said, "You really should work on your Communicating Charm" he said slyly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said innocently.

"Don't you, Marauderette?" Lily ducked her head down, her cheeks went bright red and her eyes went glassy.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "We should have told you"

"Why didn't you?"

"I dunno. Why didn't I?" she asked herself

"That's what I want to know!" James agreed.

"I guess because, if I did, then what I'm about to say would be a lot harder"

"What is it?"

"When I was dying Lucius's hair, and slipping the fireworks into Snape's pack, and tasering him, and covering Lucius in all that cement-"

"You did all that?" he asked.

Lily giggled, "Yeah. But, when I did all that, I felt...Not me. I'm not a prankster. You are. You and Sirius and Remus and Peter. I'm...I'm like the person that sits back and watches, not wanting to know what you did or what happened. I can't be a Marauder like you guys. I just can't." she said.

"Wait. Hold up. Being a Marauder doesn't mean you're a prankster. We do that stuff 'cause we get bored. Being a Marauder means that you're our friend, which you are. You hang out with us, and talk to us like you do with Melissa and Alice. We watch out for each other, like Remus, during the full moon, or Sirius when he doesn't get the homework, or me....Before you and I were friends." he said.

Lily frowned, "We can't be friends James" she began

"But-" he interrupted. She put up a finger and silenced him.

"We can't be friends, because I want to be more" **(corny, cheesy, done a thousand times, but never by me. :)**

James smiled "You're lucky I can't say no to you" he whispered before kissing her cheek.

-

Outside the dorm, Sirius leans against the wood, his ear pressed against the door. "What's he saying?" Remus asked.

"They're not saying anything" he whispered back.

"Damn" Remus muttered.

Sirius moved away from the door and looked at Remus, "That could be a good thing" he told him.

Remus chuckled, "Let's give them their privacy, before they hear us" he said.

******

As they made it to the great Hall, Sirius beamed. "I can't believe it! Those two dating!" he said.

"Shh!" Remus hissed, putting his hand over Sirius's mouth, "Don't say it too loud, it might not even be true" he whispered.

"Hey, what's up?" Melissa asked as they sat down.

"Lily and James are dating" Sirius said involuntarily. He winced slightly, "Oh, shoot! I wasn't supposed to say anything. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I won't tell anyone" she began, "That Lily and James are dating" she practically yelled.

"They are? That's great!" Alice said.

"It only took him five years" Frank Longbottom muttered.

"It won't last" Snape grumbled, "She's too good for him"

"Nice going Sirius" Remus said, slapping him upside the head.

"Hey, it's true! She said, and I quote, 'We can't be friends, because I want to be more'."

"Really Sirius?" Remus asked.

"No! You're such a git, Rem" Sirius chuckled.

"Why is he a git?" someone asked.

"Oh, cause-" Sirius began as he turned around, before coming face to face with James. "James...buddy...How long've you been standing there?" he asked evasively.

"Oh...I dunno...Five minutes maybe. And you're wrong, you're the git" He chuckled.

Sirius let out a breath, "Yeah. Yeah. Go get hit with another bludger, then we'll see how cool you are" he said. He had undoubtedly missed joking around with his best friend, even if it had only been a week.

Lily sat down next to Remus, and smiled. "You guys are such goofs" she giggled.

"Yeah, but isn't that why you love us?" Sirius asked. She rolled her eyes and smiled at them all. The only thing that made the day better was that they only had a week left of school.

******

Okay, I know you must all hate me a lot for what I'm about to say, but I think this should be end. :( I know, they finally got together, then its over, but I don't really know what else to put in this! Sorry, I truly am. 'Kay, bye! And review, I'd like to know some great ideas on what I could do next, or if I should continue or not.


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone!**

**I just wanted to start by saying, I'm sorry I completely fell off the face of the earth!**

**I was taking a year off to chill and hone my writing, and I really hope it paid off! But I'm back and I have tons of stories to throw at you all, but I don't want to post them until I get a few more reviews on my new story **_**Time Stands Still**_**. I really tried hard on it and I was disappointed in the lack of reviews! **

**Also I am still working on **_**Twenty Years Ago, **_**the sequel to **_**Thirty Years Ago**_**, so I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Thanks for reading this and please take the time to look at Time Stands Still, because if no one reads it I don't want to spend my time writing it(Not to sound like a Diva, but just like most of you I have tests, homework and friends to juggle along with writing and I don't want my work to be in vain).**

**Thanks again, **

**DistractedButSerious(Because no one else would use so many exclamation points!)**


End file.
